Un nouveau commencement
by nouna
Summary: A la mort de ses parents, Mitchie doit vivre avec son tuteur. Tout change lorsqu'elle est retenue pour jouer dans le prochain film Disney.
1. Prologue

Après la mort de ses parents Mitchie se retrouve toute seule.

"_Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois que ses parents n'étaient plus auprès d'elle, trois mois qu'elle ne vivait plus, ne sortait plus, ne voyait plus personne, ne mangeait presque plus."_

Va-t-elle vivre chez son tuteur à LA

"_Tu as 17 ans Mitch, tu n'es pas encore majeure, je suis dorénavant ton tuteur, je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi à LA !"_

Va-t-elle se laisser convaincre

"_Hey Mitchie, tu chantes vraiment très bien, as-tu déjà envisagé de faire carrière dans la chanson ?"_

"_Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez utiliser MA chanson dans le prochain DCOM ? dit elle légèrement choquée"_

Elle fera de nouvelle rencontre

"_Oups excusez moi, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais dis-je_

_Ce n'est rien me répondit une petite brune. Je m'appelle Caitlyn"_

"_Désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger, mais ta mélodie était jolie, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil dit il en souriant_

_* Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !* pensa t'elle_

_Je m'appelle Nate"_

Et qui sait ou tout cela la mènera….


	2. Le tuteur

Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois que ses parents n'étaient plus auprès d'elle, trois mois qu'elle ne vivait plus, ne sortait plus, ne voyait plus personne, ne mangeait presque plus.

Trois mois qu'elle s'enfermait dans ses souvenirs, qu'elle passait son temps à regarder les albums photos, les vidéos de ses parents et elle.

Elle se retrouve aujourd'hui seule, dans une grande maison pleine de souvenirs.

Elle dormait dans la chambre de ses parents quand tout à coup le bruit strident de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée la réveilla, elle ne souhaitait voir personne donc elle resta allongée sur le lit, en se disant que la personne qui était à la porte finirait bien par se lasser et ferai demi tour.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le bruit cessa, elle se dit que la personne était partie.

* Tant mieux pensa t'elle, je ne veux voir personne, je veux rester seule*

Elle se leva du lit sachant très bien qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas et se dirigea vers le salon quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Elle se figea en voyant un homme imposant se tenir face à elle, la lumière du soleil, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, lui fit mal aux yeux, elle cligna des yeux, et recula pour se soustraire à la lumière.

- Qui êtes vous et que faites vous chez moi ? Comment êtes vous entrés ? dit elle d'une voix brisée, d'avoir trop pleuré, et parlé à personne depuis des semaines. Allez vous en ou j'appel la police ! dit elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme, alors qu'elle était tétanisé à l'idée de se retrouver face à un fou, un pervers, un voleur ou Dieu seul sait quoi !

L'homme posa son sac de voyage par terre, referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce qui était sombre, il se retourna et dit :

- Mitchie, c'est moi…

Mitchie, n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était soulagée que ce ne soit pas un fou.

- Nick ?

Nick hocha la tête, ouvrit ses bras pour que Mitchie puisse venir s'y réfugier.

Mitchie éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sanglota quelques minutes quand la rage prit le dessus :

- Ou étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Ou étais-tu ces trois derniers mois ? cria-t-elle en parsemant son torse de coup de poing.

- Mitch, je suis désolée, j'étais à l'étranger, j'ai appris la nouvelle il y a cinq heure seulement. J'ai pris le premier avion en partance pour le New Jersey. Je te jure que je serais venu plus tôt si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé traverser cette épreuve toute seule. Me ANDROS n'a pas pu me joindre plus tôt lui dit il en retenant ses mains. Je suis vraiment désolé Mitch, vraiment dit il en la serrant dans ses bras. J'aurais voulu assister à leurs obsèques, être là pour toi tout ce temps, mais maintenant que je suis là, je ne te laisserais plus lui dit il, je te le promets

- Moi aussi Nick, je suis désolée dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras, alors qu'il laissait, lui aussi libre cours à son chagrin

Après quelques minutes, Nick sécha ses larmes, serra Mitchie une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, embrassa le sommet de sa tête et lui dit :

- J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé ses six derniers mois, mais avant tout, tu vas prendre un bain par ce que tu es dans un état lamentable et je vais te préparer quelques choses à manger, tu as des kilos à retrouver ma belle… et ce n'est pas la peine de te plaindre, tu sais très bien que je ne céderais pas, alors monte prendre un bain je m'occupe de tout

- Ok dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Mitchie prit le chemin de sa chambre et se prépara un bain, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, se contentant de douche rapide en général.

Pendant ce temps, Nick regarda autour de lui, des albums photos, des dvd trainaient par terre et sur la table basse, la poussière n'avait pas été faite depuis des semaines apparemment, il se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'il trouva dans le même état que le salon, les stores tirés, de la poussière, il ouvrit le frigo, la plupart des aliments à l'intérieur était périmé.

Il souffla un bon coup, entrepris d'ouvrir les stores et fenêtres de toutes les pièces, il chercha sur le net le numéro de téléphone d'une agence de nettoyage et demanda à ce qu'on lui envoie quelqu'un dans l'heure pour faire tout le ménage, il entrepris ensuite de commander une pizza pour Mitchie et lui.

Mitchie sortit de son bain, enfila un slim noir et une tunique grise, elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et descendit dans le salon ou elle trouva Nick en train de discuter avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Une fois terminé, Nick se tourna vers elle

- Mitch, j'ai commandé une pizza, il fait beau on va manger dehors pendant que Margaret nettoie la maison.

Mitchie le suivit dans le jardin, ils s'installèrent sur la balancelle et mangèrent en silence leur part de pizza.

- Mitchie

…

- Mitchie

…

- Michelle Térésa Chiara Torres !

- Comment? dit-elle en sursautant

- Tu étais dans la lune… Parle-moi

- Je n'ai rien à dire Nick, Me Andros a du te parler de l'accident, il n'y a rien à ajouter

- En effet, il m'a dit qu'un chauffard totalement ivre et sous l'emprise de stupéfiant à heurter le véhicule de Steve et Connie, qu'ils étaient morts sur le coup, que ça s'est passé lors de leurs vacances au Canada.

- Pour leur anniversaire de mariage, papa a choisi de mener maman voir les baleines, ils étaient surexcités, ils m'envoyaient les photos par mail, on se parlait tous les soirs… dit elle

- Mitch je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais dû traverser ça toute seule, j'aurais dû être là avec toi, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce contrat et surtout j'aurais dû appeler plus souvent pour prendre de vos nouvelles

- Nick, les regrets ne servent à rien, je ne t'en veux pas tu poursuis ton rêve, Steve était très fier de toi, maman et moi aussi

- Je suis vraiment le dernier des frères, je n'étais pas là pour toi Mitch, tu vis seule ici depuis trois mois, tu ne dois même pas te nourrir comme il faut étant donné ta maigreur actuelle, Me Andros m'a dit que tu n'avais pas repris les courses, que tu restais enfermé ici. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, Mitch.

- Je sais Nick, mais c'est trop dur de vivre sans eux, ils me manquent dit elle en pleurant

- Je sais ma belle, j'adorais ta mère, elle m'a toujours traité comme son fils, même si je ne suis que son beau fils, et même si la communication avec mon père n'était pas simple, tu sais qu'on s'aimait, et toi, ma petite sœur adoré, tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi dit il en la berçant dans ses bras

- Ne me laisse pas Nick, ne pars pas

- Jamais ma belle, tu viens vivre avec moi

- Qu… qu… quoi ? comment ça ?

- Tu as 17 ans Mitch, tu n'es pas encore majeure, je suis dorénavant ton tuteur, je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi à LA

- Non, je ne veux pas partir d'ici, il y a tous mes souvenirs ici, la tombe de nos parents, je peux pas ! je ne veux pas dit elle en pleurant de plus belle

- Ok, Ok… Calme toi ma puce, réfléchis y quand même, autrement je peux toujours déménager ici, et je ferais les allers-retours. Mais tu as besoin de changer d'air ma puce, de t'éloigner quelques temps d'ici. Je te demande pas de me donner une réponse de suite mais réfléchis y ok. Je vais voir si Margaret a terminé le ménage, ensuite j'irais faire quelques courses au supermarché, tu veux quelques choses en particulier ?

Mitchie secoua la tête et réfléchit à la proposition de son frère.


	3. Déménagement

Voilà le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture

* * *

Les jours suivants Mitchie, se posaient énormément de question, elle savait que ça posait problème à Nick de rester dans le New Jersey, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre parler d'un déménagement.

Les choses restèrent ainsi durant quelques semaines, Nick n'en reparla pas, mais le voir s'organiser et se disputer avec son associé lui firent réfléchir à la question.

Un soir, après y avoir réfléchit pour la énième fois, elle finit par se décider et alla taper à la porte de la chambre de son frère.

- Entre Mitch. Il était au tel, oui j'ai vu ton mail, je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais, écoute Kev', je fais le point et je te tiens au courant, je te laisse.

- Ton associé ? Il te propose un nouveau contrat ?

- Oui, que se passe t'il ?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la situation…

- Ah, et…

- Si jamais j'accepte de déménager à LA avec toi tu comptes faire quoi de la maison ?

- Mitch, cette maison t'appartient, à toi de décider, la laisser comme ça, la mettre en location, la vendre. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

- J'aimerais la garder tel quel alors pour le moment.

- Ok, d'autres questions ?

- Oui, on partirait quand ?

- Quand tu veux, je ne veux pas te presser

- Tu n'es pas attendu ? Ton associé ne risque t'il pas de…

- Ne t'occupe pas de Kevin, tu passes avant tout le monde ma puce.

- Ok, mais je ne veux vraiment pas te bloquer, donc à la fin de la semaine ça devrait être bon…

- Ok ! ma puce, je réserve les billets et je dis à Kevin de nous récupérer à l'aéroport.

La semaine passa rapidement, Mitchie emballa ses affaires, entre ses fringues, ses instruments de musiques, les albums photos, ça faisait pas mal de paquet, Nick décida alors de faire appel à une société de déménagement.

La veille du départ, Nick et Mitchie allèrent se recueillir sur la tombe de leurs parents, puis rentrèrent se coucher, épuiser d'avoir tant pleuré.

Quelques heures plus tard…

- Mitchie, réveille toi, on est arrivé, l'avion est en train de se poser ma belle,

- Ok répondit-elle tout en baillant

Ils sortirent de l'appareil, récupérèrent leur bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie ou Kevin les attendait.

- Salut Nick, et toi tu dois être Mitchie

- Salut dit elle d'une petite voix

- Allez, la voiture est par là. Tes affaires sont arrivées ce matin Mitchie, tu trouveras les cartons dans ta chambre

- OK merci dit-elle en baillant

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence pour Mitchie, alors que Kevin discutait avec Nick.

- Alors que penses-tu du contrat que je t'ai envoyé ?

- Je ne sais pas encore Kev, laisse moi le temps d'arriver, de m'occuper de ma sœur

- Nick, je ne veux pas que tu refuses quelques chose à cause de moi, ne t'en fais pas pour moi

Nick grogna, lança un regard sévère à son ami, puis dit

- On en reparlera plus tard

Arrivés devant son loft, Nick récupéra les valises dans le coffre de la voiture, remercia Kevin en lui confirmant qu'il l'appellerait dans les jours qui suivent puis rentra chez lui et fit visiter Mitchie.

Le loft était très grand et très éclairé. Il se situait au dernier étage de la résidence, deux grandes baies vitrées dans le salon donné sur une grande terrasse, des escaliers menaient aux chambres et au bureau à l'étage.

- Voici ta chambre, je te laisse t'installer, appel si tu as besoin d'aide, je vais nous commander quelques choses à manger.

Mitchie regarda sa nouvelle chambre, la pièce était spacieuse, une grande baie vitrée éclairée la pièce sur la droite, un lit était placé contre le mur face à la baie vitrée, et deux portes se trouvaient sur le dernier mur. Mitchie ouvrit la première, elle donnait sur un grand dressing vide *jamais je ne le remplirai il est immense pensa t'elle*. La seconde porte donnée sur une salle de bain.

Elle entrepris de ranger ses affaires, elle déballa tout d'abord ses vêtements qu'elle plaça dans le dressing, puis elle s'attaqua aux cartons contenant ses livres, albums photos, cd et pour finir ses instruments de musique. Elle en était là de son rangement quand on tapa à sa porte :

- Mitch, je peux entrer ?

- Oui Nick, entre je termine de déballer mes cartons

Nick fit un tour de la pièce, sa sœur avait terminé de vider tous les cartons, elle a placé une photo de ses parents sur sa table de nuit, un poster des Connect 3 au dessus de son lit, ses vêtements devaient être dans le dressing, après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil il lui dit

- On va devoir faire un peu de shopping, ta garde robe n'est pas vraiment approprié pour vivre à LA dit il en souriant.

Tant qu'à changer autant changer aussi de garde robe, et, que pense tu de changer aussi de tête ?

- Tu veux que je me coupe les cheveux ?

- Non je ne le veux pas, je te demande si toi tu aimerais ?

- … heu pourquoi pas ? de toute façon une coupe ne me fera pas de mal

- Ok, demain je m'occupe de toi. En attendant on va diner, viens.

Le diner se passa, dans le calme, Nick avait commandé des spécialités italiennes, on mangeait dans le salon en silence quand il prit la parole

- Mitch, tu as raté plus de trois mois de cours, tu ne pourras pas reprendre les cours et passer les examens en même temps que tout le monde cette année.

- Je sais, je n'ai pas très envie d'arriver en cours en milieu d'année de toute façon, et puis je ne dois même plus avoir le niveau Nick, je préférerais recommencer l'année prochaine.

- Ou alors, je te prends un précepteur et tu suis des cours à la maison, ça te permettra de rattraper ton retard rapidement, et si t'es prête tu passeras les examens en septembre, ça te laisse sept mois pour bosser, et comme ça si jamais je dois partir pour un contrat tu pourras m'accompagner qu'en penses tu ?

- Vraiment, je peux ?

- Bien sur, je n'ai besoin que de ton accord et je lance les recherches

- Ok pour moi.

- Génial, demain je demande à Kévin de te trouver le meilleur des précepteurs !

- En parlant de Kévin, c'est quoi le contrat dont il a parlé ?

- J'ai été contacté par Disney pour être le styliste de leur prochain DCOM

- Oh mon Dieu ! mais c'est génial, Nick, une occasion en or !

- Oui je sais mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Je sais que tu as ta petite notoriété, mais si tu bosses pour Disney, ça ne peux te faire que de la pub, et tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, puisque je te suivrais si jamais tu dois partir, et si je ne peux pas te suivre, ben je peux très bien prendre soin de moi…

- Hors de question, tu viens avec moi !

- Ok ! ok… c'est quoi l'histoire dit

- Un camp musical, avec des jeunes c'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant

- Cool, de la musique…

- Hey ma puce, que se passe-t-il ? pourquoi ce visage triste ?

- Maman et papa aimaient beaucoup que je leur joue mes compositions dit elle en laissant échapper une larme

Nick l'a pris dans ses bras, je sais ma puce, la dernière fois que je les ai eu au tel, Steve me parlait de cette chanson que tu leurs as joué « This is me » si je me souviens bien du titre ?

- Oui

- Tu me l'as chanterais dit ?

- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt, je n'y arriverais pas, la dernière fois que j'ai joué s'était pour eux dit elle en sanglotant

- Oh Mitch, je comprends dit il en la serrant dans ses bras, mais tu as toujours été passionné par la musique, je me souviens encore du noël ou je t'ai offert ta première guitare, tu avais six ans et tu tannais les parents pour en avoir une, tu as même dormie avec ce soir là dit il en souriant

- Je m'en souviens, vu que tu m'as pris en photo dit elle en riant

- Tu aimes la musique, elle fait partie de toi Mitch, tu ne dois pas arrêter d'en jouer par ce que Steve et Connie ne sont plus là ma belle, au contraire, en leur mémoire tu dois continuer de jouer et d'écrire.

- .. je vais y penser Nick. Je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit grand frère dit elle en l'embrassant.

- Bonne nuit petite sœur

Cette nuit là, Mitchie s'endormie dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller. Elle était épuisée.


	4. LA

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda tout d'abord ce qu'elle faisait là avant de se rappeler qu'elle vivait dorénavant chez Nick. Elle regarda sa montre sur la table de chevet, il était près de 11h. Elle se leva, se rendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner, elle trouva un mot de Nick sur la porte du frigo

_Mitch,_

_Je suis sortie faire quelques courses,_

_Je serais de retour vers 14h, on ira ensuite faire les magasins_

_Si tu as faim il reste de la pizza dans le frigo._

_A +_

Mitchie sourit en lisant le mot de son frère, elle prit le lait dans le frigo, un bol et se servit des céréales.

Elle repensait à la conversation d'hier soir

_Oh Mitch, je comprends dit il en la serrant dans ses bras, mais tu as toujours été passionné par la musique, je me souviens encore du noël ou je t'ai offert ta première guitare, tu avais six ans et tu tannais les parents pour en avoir une, tu as même dormie avec ce soir là dit il en souriant_

_Je m'en souviens, vu que tu m'as pris en photo dit elle en souriant_

_Tu aimes la musique, elle fait partie de toi Mitch, tu ne dois pas arrêter d'en jouer par ce que Steve et Connie ne sont plus là ma belle, au contraire, en leur mémoire tu dois continuer de jouer et d'écrire._

Mitchie se repassait cette conversation en boucle dans sa tête pendant qu'elle déjeunait, qu'elle lavait son bol et rangeait lait et céréale, pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche.

Une fois habillé elle vu qu'il n'était que 12H30, elle s'installa alors sur son lit avec sa guitare et repensa à toute les fois où elle écrivait et sa mère venait l'écouter.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, elle se mit à jouer plusieurs morceaux, tout en laissant les souvenirs l'envahir.

L'air changea et elle commença à chanter

_How to choose, Who to be_

_Well lets see, there's so many choices now_

_Play guitar, be a movie star_

_In my head a voice says_

_Why not, try everything,_

_Why stop, reach for any dream_

_I can rock, Cause it's my life_

_And now the time_

_Who will I be, it's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be, Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become any one and know the choice I up to me _

_Who will I be_

- Wow Mitch, s'est magnifique, c'est toi qui l'écrite?

- Nick, tu m'as fait peur, qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord, tu ne devais pas rentrer avant 14h dit elle tout en chassant de la main les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues

- Heuuuuu Mitch, il est 14h

- Quoi ? la dernière fois que j'ai regardé il était 13h !

Nick sourit, je suis heureux de te voir jouer de nouveau ma belle

- Tu es très doué dit soudainement Kevin en entrant dans la pièce

- Kevin ? mais… dit elle en rougissant

- Il est passé pour m'en dire plus sur le contrat et quand on est entré on t'a entendu jouer, on est donc venus voir

- Ha, ok… heu… je vais pas vous retenir plus, je vais vous laisser voir votre contrat, je vais déjeuner.

- Mitch ! Comment ça tu n'as pas encore déjeuné ?

- Je me suis levée tard. J'y vais

Et elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine tout en rougissant. Les seules personnes qui l'ont jamais entendues chantait sont ses parents et son frère. Elle n'en revenait pas

- Nick, ta sœur est très douée

- Je sais dit il en souriant fièrement

- Je veux dire VRAIMENT très douée

- Ou veux-tu en venir Kevin ?

- La production cherche sa voix féminine, je suis sure que ta sœur pourrait le faire

- Je croyais que le scénario n'était pas encore terminé ? Comment peuvent-ils déjà chercher les acteurs, et ma sœur n'est pas actrice

- Détails que tout cela mon cher, n'oublie pas que le producteur est mon ami, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il nous propose le contrat avant tout. J'aimerais bien qu'il entente ta sœur jouer dit il rêveusement

- Elle n'acceptera jamais Kev,

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien mon cher !

Ils s'enfermèrent ensuite dans le bureau pour discuter du contrat.

Une fois terminé, ils se rendirent dans le salon ou Mitchie regardait la tv

- Hey Mitchie, tu chantes vraiment très bien, as-tu déjà envisagé de faire carrière dans la chanson ? demanda Kevin

- Heu non dit elle en rougissant

- Ben tu devrais tu es vraiment talentueuse. Si jamais tu le souhaite, je connais un très bon agent dit il en souriant

- Kev, laisse ma sœur tranquille

- Ben quoi Nick, se serait du gâchis de ne pas partager son talent ! D'ailleurs Mitchie, la chanson que tu chantais tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai jamais entendue auparavant, quel est le titre ?

- Hum Who will I be, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite

- Sérieux? Wow! En plus de savoir chanter elle compose ! Tu me jouerais quelques chose d'autre que tu as écris un de ces quatre ?

- Heu pourquoi pas dit elle en n'y pensant pas un mot. Alors ce contrat, tu vas l'accepter grand frère ? dit elle en se tournant vers lui pour changer de conversation

- Oui Mitch, on va partir quelques temps au Canada pour tourner, mais ça ne sera pas avant cinq mois en juillet en faite

- Cool dit elle en souriant.

- Oui je t'en parlerais plus, plus tard, pour le moment va te préparer pour notre aprem shopping !

- Ok ! Kevin, à la prochaine

- Bye Mitchie, à bientôt

Une fois que Mitchie était hors de portée de voix, Kevin se tourna vers Nick,

- -Écoute, il faut absolument qu'on organise une rencontre avec les têtes pensantes du film, je m'occupe de tous, je te laisse bye !

Avant que Nick puisse dire quelques choses, Kévin était déjà parti.

- Ben alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête demanda Mitchie

- Heu Kévin dit il en souriant. Tu es prête ? C'est parti !

Nick mena sa petite sœur faire la tournée des boutiques qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer et fit un arrêt chez le coiffeur.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard de retour à l'appartement.

- Nick, je suis épuisée et j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai coupé mes cheveux !

- Ça te va bien Mitch, t'inquiète t'es magnifique comme ça.

Elle avait opté pour une coupe simple, à mi longueur, avec une frange, elle n'avait en revanche pas voulu toucher à autre chose que la longueur.

- Merci je vais ranger mes achats tu cuisines ce soir ou on commande ?

- Je cuisine ! va te reposer un peu


	5. Propositions

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Quand Mitchie se réveilla ce matin là, elle trouva une note de Nick

_Salut ma puce,_

_Kevin vient de m'appeler, je dois rencontrer les producteurs du DCOM pour parler détail, (ce n'était pas prévu)_

_Je risque d'en avoir pour la journée ! J'espère que tu t'en sortiras_

_Soit prête pour 18h, on mange dehors ce soir o)_

_Bisou_

***Pourquoi je dois être prête pour 18h*** pensa t'elle

Elle passa sa journée à se balader dans LA, les écouteurs sur les oreilles se rappelant la seule fois ou elle était venue avec ses parents. Elle se surprit à sourire, elle regarda l'heure et décida de rentrer pour se préparer.

***Zut je vais être en retard, il est déjà 17h30***

Rentrée, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, pris une douche rapide et alors qu'elle s'habillait elle entendit plusieurs voix monté du salon. Elle reconnu sans mal celle de Nick, Kevin pensa t'elle et il y avait apparemment trois autres personnes avec lui. Elle soupira tout en terminant de se préparer et descendit dans le salon.

- Bonsoir dit elle d'une petite voix

- Hey, Mitch, comment vas-tu lui dit Kévin en souriant

- Bonsoir répondirent les trois gars qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors que Nick lui faisait signe de la main

- Bien lui dit elle en souriant légèrement. Elle se tourna alors vers son frère.. Heu Nick on devait pas sortir ?

- Ah, en parlant de ça dit Kevin, je suis désolé de gâcher votre soirée, on a encore quelques points à voir avec Matthew, Alan et Paul pour le DCOM.

- Oh je comprends ça ne pose pas de problème dit Mitchie en souriant

- On va essayer de ne pas le retenir longtemps dit Alan en souriant.

- Ok, je vais vous laisser travailler, je serais dans ma chambre Nick

Mitchie se jeta sur son lit en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire en attendant, elle prit son mp3 et s'allongea sur son lit en repensant à son après midi. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne pleurait pas en repensant à ses parents. Elle savait que dorénavant, ça irait mieux, même si la douleur sera toujours présente.

Elle chantonna tranquillement en regardant le plafond quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit

- Mitchie… Mitchie

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un poids sur son lit et se releva

- Nom de Dieu Kevin, tu fous quoi dans ma chambre dit-elle

- Désolé, j'ai tapé, tu répondais pas, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu avais l'air dans la lune,

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… En faite je me demandais ce que tu allais offrir à Nick ce soir

- Offrir ? Nick ? Oh mon Dieu, Quelle jour on est ? dit elle en s'affolant

- Le 25 février, Mitchie, c'est les 30 ans de Nick ce soir

- Oh mon Dieu j'ai oublié ! Mais comment j'ai pu oublier ça ! Comment je vais faire ?

- Mitch, relaxe… ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras toujours lui offrir quelques choses demain, il ne t'en voudra pas… Après tout ces évènements…

- Oui mais c'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire, c'est pas demain ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote et oublier son anniversaire dit Mitchie des larmes dans les yeux

- Hey Mitch, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait… Si j'avais su j'aurais rien dit il légèrement coupable

- Non, non tu as bien fait de me le rappeler !

- Écoute Mitchie, je ne voulais vraiment pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais j'ai peut être quelque chose qui fera l'affaire en attendant un vrai cadeau

- Heu quoi ?

- Que tu chantes pour lui

- Quoi ? Non je ne peux pas dit elle en élevant un peu la voix

- Hey calme toi Mitchie, rien ne t'y oblige, mais y a quelque jour quand on t'a entendu dans ta chambre, il m'a dit qu'il adorerait t'entendre de nouveau chanter, que ça serait pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux…

- Mitch, ça va ? je t'ai entendu crier ?

- Oui oui Nick, ça va, Kevin m'a surprise alors que j'avais les écouteurs sur les oreilles, ce n'est rien lui répondit elle

- Heu ok, Kevin, tu t'es perdu que tu as atterrit dans la chambre de ma sœur ?

- Non je l'ai entendu chanter, et comme la porte était ouverte je suis entrée. J'arrive dit il en sortant de la chambre de Mitchie. Désolé de t'avoir effrayé, et de t'avoir suggérer ça. Je ne voulais pas…

- Non ça ira, t'inquiète pas.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure Mitchie

Mitchie retourna dans sa chambre elle jeta un œil à sa guitare et s'assit sur son lit

***Comment j'ai pu oublier l'anniv de Nick, mais qu'est ce que je suis nulle ! Et puis pour qui il se prend ce Kevin, à toujours se mêler de tout Pfff, je veux bien qu'il soit amis depuis longtemps mais quand même! Argh ! Comment je vais faire !***

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au problème Mitchie se leva, et regarda sa guitare, elle se souvint de la demande de son frère quelques jours plus tôt :

_je sais ma puce, la dernière fois que je les ai eu au tel, Steve me parlait de cette chanson que tu leurs as joué « This is me » si je me souviens bien du titre ?_

_Oui…_

_Tu me l'as chanterais dit _

***C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire*** elle attrapa sa guitare et descendit dans le salon.

- Mitch, tu as un problème demanda Nick ?

- Heu, non, non, je…

- Vous jouez de la guitare ? demanda Alan, si je ne me trompe pas

- Heuu dit elle en rougissant

- Pourquoi tu as ta guitare Mitch ?

- J'ai repensé à ta demande d'il y a quelques jours, mais là je dérange, je vais remonter dans ma chambre, je…

- Mitch, respire, et parle doucement, quelle demande ?

- Oh ! dit il un éclair de réalisation dans les yeux, tu veux me chanter « This is me » ?

- Heu… et bien, je voulais, mais j'ai oublié que tu étais en rendez vous et…

- Ça nous fera une pause dit Kevin, ça fait bien 1h qu'on travail, on peut bien s'arrêter pour t'écouter quelques minutes

Mitchie rougissait de plus en plus, elle voulait faire plaisir à son frère, mais elle n'avait jamais joué devant des étrangers, et là il y en avait 3 dans le salon, sans compter cet imbécile de Kevin.** *Mais pourquoi je l'ai écouté, je vais me ridiculiser***

- Mitch ? Tu n'es pas obliger tu sais...

- Non, non je veux vraiment te l'a chanté, mais…

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de jouer devant des étrangers me dit Matthew si je ne me trompe pas. Ne vous inquiéter pas, on est pas bien méchant, et puis on aimerait beaucoup vous entendre chanter aussi si ça ne vous dérange pas

- Heu, oui.

Mitchie pris un tabouret de bar au comptoir de la cuisine, elle se plaça face à son frère, ne regarda que lui et essaya de faire abstraction des autres autour. *** Allez, tu ne peux plus reculer, tu dois le faire***

Elle commença à jouer les accords de Who will I be, et entama le premier paragraphe.

Aucun bruit ne s'entendait dans l'appartement alors qu'elle chantait, elle regardait son frère qui lui souriait fièrement.

La chanson finit, elle enchaina sur une nouvelle :

_I'm always be the kind of girl, That hide my face_

_So afraid to tell the world, What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream, right inside of me_

_I want to let it show, it's time to let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I suppose to be now,_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on me_

_Now I've found, Who I am_

_There's no way to hold in it, No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

Mitchie s'arrêta là, alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues : Joyeux anniversaires Nicholas Thomas Torres murmura t'elle

Nick se leva et pris sa sœur dans ses bras, il la berça un instant tout en caressant ses cheveux : S'était magnifique, merci de me l'avoir chanté. Je t'aime petite sœur lui murmura t'il

Mitchie essuya ses larmes, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère, elle lui fit un faible sourire. Elle remarqua alors les expressions des quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce est rougie.

- Mitchie, wow dit Kevin tu as écrit ça ?

Matthew, Alan et Paul se regardèrent : Alan prit la parole :

- je crois qu'on a trouvé notre premier rôle féminin Messieurs !

Alors que Matthew hochait la tête pour donner son approbation, Paul prit la parole :

- Et je crois bien que, si toutefois cette jeune fille nous donne son accord, on a trouvé le duo final qui nous posait tant de problème dit il en souriant

Alors que Kevin exultait pratiquement de joie, Mitchie regarda les trois hommes et son frère tour à tour

- Que ? Quoi ? Comment ? Je ne comprends pas tout là ? dit elle en se rasseyant sur son tabouret ? Premier rôle ? Duo ? Nick qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Mitch, je te présente Paul Brown, Scénariste Alan Sacks Producteur et Matthew Diamond réalisateur de CAMP ROCK, le film dont je t'ai déjà parlé. On avait quelques points à voir pour les habillements des personnages, les castings ont déjà débuté, et ils sont toujours à la recherche de leur actrice principale

- Et qu'est ce que je viens faire la dedans dit Mitchie ? ne voyant toujours pas où ils voulaient en venir

- Mitchie, vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi dit Matthew ? Après que je lui eu donné mon consentement il continua, on cherche notre actrice depuis quelques temps, mais aucune ne nous a convaincu jusqu'à présent, aucune n'a ta prestance

- Mais je suis pas actrice ! Ni chanteuse

- Pas chanteuse ? Tu viens de nous faire une démonstration époustouflante ! Tu n'es pas encore chanteuse, tu peux aisément le devenir ! Et pour ce qui est du jeu d'acteur, ce n'est pas bien difficile, et tu seras très bien entouré. Dit il en souriant.

Avant que je puisse reprendre la parole, Paul enchaina :

- Pour ce qui est du duo, tu es compositrice n'est ce pas ? cette chanson « This is me » c'est bien toi qui l'a écrite ? Pour camp rock j'ai bossé sur le scénario un moment, j'y ai fait quelques modification et retouche, mais je n'étais pas totalement satisfait par le duo final, en t'entendant chanter, tout s'est mis en place.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez utiliser MA chanson dans le prochain DCOM ? dit elle légèrement choquée

- C'est bien cela. Bien entendu tu seras payés, la chanson sera entièrement la tienne, ton nom apparaitra en tant que compositrice, tu l'enregistreras…

- Mais je ne suis même pas connu, ça ne vous…

- Ce n'est en aucun cas un problème, ta chanson est magnifique, et on aimerait vraiment l'inclure dans notre prochain film, bien entendu tu es libre de refuser ou d'accepter, tout comme tu es libre de refuser le rôle. Mais avant que tu prennes une décision je vais t'en dire un peu plus sur notre film :

Ça raconte l'histoire d'une adolescente, qui veut désespérément passer son été dans un prestigieux camp de rock. Elle ne peut y aller que si elle aide sa mère en travaillant dans les cuisines. Mais il faut que personne ne le sache, surtout Tess, sa rivale qui passe son temps à critiquer les gens qui l'entourent. Lorsque la vedette du camp, un chanteur pop adolescent critiqué par les journalistes et qui vient passer son été dans ce camp pour améliorer son image, l'entend chanter, mais ne l'a pas vu, il est complètement époustouflé et essaie de trouver la fille derrière cette magnifique voix en organisant une audition. Elle doit alors faire face à ses craintes, sortir de la cuisine et chanter sous les projecteurs lors du grand concours final du camp. Bien sûr elle ne sait pas que c'est elle la magnifique voix elle s'en aperçoit que plus tard lorsque le chanteur la reconnait.

On commence à tourner au mois de juillet, il nous reste quatre mois maximum pour trouver notre premier rôle féminin, si jamais tu refuses le rôle.

Si jamais avant de te décider tu veux en savoir plus, on a un casting dans une semaine, tu peux y venir avec ton frère, faire connaissance avec les autres, si tu refuses le premier rôle, ce que je n'espère pas, tu seras parfaite pour ce rôle et on en est tout les trois convaincu tu peux en être sur, j'espère au moins que tu accepteras de nous prêter ta magnifique chanson.

On va te laisser y réfléchir, si jamais tu as besoin d'information n'hésite pas à nous poser toutes les questions qui te passe par la tête. Nos avocats sont à ta disposition si tu as des questions d'ordre juridique.

- Wow ! ça fait beaucoup d'information, trop en faite, je vais y réfléchir. Je vais monter dans ma chambre. Bonne soirée.

Alors que Mitchie remontait à sa chambre, Nick soupira :

- j'espère que tout ça n'et pas trop prématuré pour elle. Messieurs, je vais faire le maximum pour qu'elle accepte, mais j'ai quelques conditions.

Après voir discuté une bonne heure, Nick prit congés et monta rejoindre Mitchie, il tapa à la porte avant d'entrer et de s'assoir sur l lit :

- Mitch je suis vraiment désolé

- Pourquoi donc demanda t'elle ?

- Mon anniversaire n'était pas sensé se passé comme ça, on aurait du être que tous les deux, Kevin n'aurait jamais du te forcer la main pour que tu chantes, même si c'est le plus beau des cadeaux que j'ai jamais reçu dit il en souriant.

- Non, je suis heureuse d'avoir chanté pour toi, un peu triste par ce que s'était la première fois que je la rechantais, mais heureuse. Je suis juste déboussolée, je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai l'impression de rêver éveillée !

- Non tu ne rêves pas, sourit il. Je vais te laisser, te reposer et on en reparle demain, ok. Dors bien ma puce.


	6. Décision

_Merci à Missy Tagada (ou Time Tell Will ) pour ses reviews :o) D'ailleurs, si vous ne connaissez pas ses fics, je vous les conseilles vivement, elles sont généralissime! Et merci aussi à celles qui lisent sans laisser de review (mais si jamais l'envie de dire ce que vous en pensez vous prends, n'hésitez pas! lol)._

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Mitchie descendit à la cuisine, elle trouva Nick en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Lut dit elle en baillant

- Lut, petite sœur, bien dormi ?

- Hum, oui. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve

- Raconte ?

- Les gens de Disney me voulaient moi en tant que premier rôle féminin, et ma chanson en tant que duo final…

Nick éclata de rire, Mitch, ce n'est pas un rêve, s'est vraiment arrivé hier soir dit il entre deux éclats de rire

Mitchie le regarda confuse : T'es sérieux là ?

- Oui, je te promet que s'est bien arrivé !

- Wowwww !

Une fois calmé, il lui demanda :

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Je sais vraiment pas… C'est si soudain, je ne sais pas…

- Mitch, tu as une occasion te faire reconnaitre ton talent. Tu n'as rien à perdre, et c'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvée.

- Je ne suis pas actrice !

- Qu'importe, ils croient vraiment en toi, quand tu es remontée dans ta chambre, ils m'ont parlé de toi pendant une heure. Ils te veulent absolument et son prêt à faire des concessions pour que tu puisses étudier malgré les tournages, ils fournissent même le précepteur. Ils veulent jouer ta chanson en tant que chanson principale, ce n'est pas rien.

- Je sais mais... et si ils se rendaient compte que je ne suis pas douées ?

- Ne dis pas des bêtises, tes chansons sont superbes, et pour ce qui est du reste, si tu ne tentes pas, tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu vaux, comme tu le dis si bien dans ta chanson « _Who will I be, it's up to me All the never ending possibilities That I can see, there's nothing that I can't do »_

- Hey, ne retourne pas ma chanson contre moi dit elle en souriant. Je vais y réfléchir. Et je te dirais ce qu'il en est.

* * *

La semaine passa lentement. Mitchie passait son temps à changer d'avis.

Essayer ?

Refuser ?

Tenter ?

Se ridiculiser ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le jour du casting, sa décision était arrêté, elle acceptait de leur « prêter » sa chanson, elle avait déjà fait le point avec l'avocat de Nick. Pour ce qui est du premier rôle elle se décidera après la réunion.

Arrivé sur les lieux du casting avec Nick, ils allèrent à la rencontre de Matthew, Alan et Paul.

- Nick, Mitchie Comment allez vous ?

- Bien merci répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Nick on a quelques points à voir avec toi, Mitchie, tu veux bien nous excuser quelques minutes ?

Je les laissais discuter et me baladé dans les couloirs, quand tout à coup je bousculai une personne.

- Oups excusez moi, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais

- Ce n'est rien me répondit une petite brune. Je m'appelle Caitlyn

- Enchantée, moi s'est Mitchie.

- Tu es là pour le casting ? Tu ne saurais pas ou ça se déroule par hasard. Je suis perdu avec tous ses couloirs !

- Oui, suis moi je vais t'y conduire.

- Génial! Merci

On fit le chemin jusque la salle en silence. Le couloir s'était rempli en mon absence.

- Voilà on y est

- Merci.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus Matthew pris la parole

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs merci de bien vouloir approcher je vais vous expliquer le déroulement du casting. Comme vous le savez, nous cherchons aujourd'hui nos rôles principaux, nous allons vous appeler par votre numéro, vous vous présenterez brièvement, vous nous montrerez ce dont vous êtes capables. Une réponse vous sera donnée dans les 48h.

Merci de bien vouloir patienter quelques minutes, une personne vous appellera.

Ah, Mitchie, tu es là, entre t'installer.

Alors que certains me jeter de drôle de regard, je suivis Matthew dans la salle et m'installa à côté de Nick.

* * *

Pendant mon absence, un piano avait été installé dans la pièce, les tables avaient été placés de manière à former une ligne, une chaine hifi était posé près des tables.

- Matthew repris la parole :

- Alors on va commencer, on juge sur la présentation, la prestation, l'image. On a 20 personnes à auditionner pour 5 rôles.

- Ok on commence, Brandon, tu veux bien faire entrer le numéro 1 s'il te plait.

La journée était presque terminé, 19 personnes sont passées, chacune s'est présenté, a chanté, dansé, joué d'un instrument lorsqu'il en avait un, puis a joué une scène choisi par Paul avec Brandon.

_*Wow, ils sont vraiment doués, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Tiens c'est le tour de Caitlyn*_

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Caitlyn, j'ai 17 ans, je suis actuellement en stage dans un studio d'enregistrement. C'est mon patron qui m'a poussé à répondre à cette annonce. Je suis intéressée par le rôle de Caitie.

- Bonjour Caitlyn, je suis Paul, le scénariste, as tu une démo sur toi.

Je regardais Caitlyn elle semblait un peu stressée, mais souriante. Elle sortie son ordinateur portable, on lui donna une table et elle nous fit une démonstration de ses talents. J'étais époustouflée. Elle était vraiment forte. Son son me plaisait vraiment, je me demandais ce que ça donnerait pour Who Will I be. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me suis levée et approchée d'elle.

- Mitchie il y a un problème me demande Paul.

Je rougis quelques peu et lui dit que j'aimerais essayer quelques choses. Il haussa un sourcil, me sourit et me dit bien sur, on t'écoute.

- Caitlyn, peux tu faire quelques modification sur le morceau qu'on vient d'écouter ?

- Bien sur. Je t'écoute

- J'aimerais que tu lui donnes ce tempo là. Je me dirigeai vers le piano, demandais au pianiste de bien vouloir me céder sa place, et joué l'intro et le premier couplet de Who will I be dans le tempo que je souhaitais.

Caitlyn fit les arrangements demandés et me joua le morceau

- Wow… c'est exactement ce que je voulais, je souriais ravie

Paul repris la parole, Mitchie tu veux bien nous chanter le premier couplet et le refrain ? Caitlyn, tu repasses ça. C'est partie.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, me tourna vers Caitlyn qui me sourit, elle lança la musique et je chantais dessus.

- Mitchie, faut qu'on parle tous les deux. Enfin tous les cinq dit Matthew en souriant. Reviens t'assoir, on doit d'abord terminer avec Caitlyn.

Pendant qu'ils reprenaient l'audition, j'étais dans mes pensées. Caitlyn entrepris de jouer une scène ou deux avec Brandon, elle dansa 5mn puis son audition se termina.

- Mitchie, s'était quoi ça au juste me dit Alan ?

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger, j'espère que ça ne la pénalisera pas pour le rôle, elle est vraiment douée... sa musique m'a parlé

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu es loin d'avoir ruiné son audition, tu lui as même assurée le rôle en faite. C'est hallucinant de voir comment toutes les deux vous étiez sur la même longueur d'onde et dans votre monde. Je ne veux personne d'autres que vous deux. Et je veux absolument cette chanson dans mon film !

- Mais, mais…

- Pas de mais Mitchie.

- Je ne suis pas actrice !

- Viens là, Brandon, je veux que tu joues cette scène là avec elle. Fais un test. N'oublie pas, garde en tête le synopsis que je t'ai fait, tu es fan de Brandon, tu le rencontre pour la première fois

_Brandon prend un air hautain et ennuyé : - Je m'appelle Brandon, même les cuisinières doivent le savoir_

_- Bien sur ravie de vous rencontrer répondis-je en souriant_

_- Moi je suis pas vraiment ravi poursuivit il ennuyé. Mon manager devait vous transmettre la liste de mes allergies, mais vu ce que vous avez servi ce matin vous ne l'avez pas lu !_

_Est-ce que je peux parler à votre supérieur reprit il d'un air hautain_

*il commence à me chauffer celui là pour qui il se prend !*

_-Je vous demande pardon ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_- Vous êtes mal élevé vous le savez ça ?_

_- Et vous êtes ?_

_- Une personne ! Il y a une façon de s'adresser aux gens et ce n'est pas celle-ci !_

_- Je dirais à mon manager de vous la renvoyer._

_- Oui faites ça… Hum hum_

_- Merci… Beaucoup ?_

_- C'est beaucoup mieux…. Pfiouu_

Brandon me fit un grand sourire. Il se tourna vers Matthew ! Je comprends pourquoi tu la veux elle et personne d'autre ! C'était génial !

Je rougis sous le compliment alors que Nick venait aussi me féliciter et que les trois autres hochaient la tête.

- Mitchie tu en penses quoi ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai peur de vous décevoir…

- Mais non, si tu as des difficultés on sera là, et puis n'oublie pas Caitlyn, y a définitivement un bon feeling entre vous deux, je vous veux toutes les deux. Mitchie et Caitlyn, je garde vos noms d'ailleurs tiens !

- Ok, je tente l'aventure, mais j'aurais une requête..

- On t'écoute ?

- J'aimerais garder le morceau Who will I be tel que vous l'avez entendu aujourd'hui

- Ça peut se faire ! autre chose ?

- Je sais que vous avez déjà du pensez à la version finale de This is Me, mais j'aimerais beaucoup avant essayer quelques chose avec Caitlyn si elle est ok. Et j'aimerais qu'elle apparaisse aussi en tant que productrice des deux morceaux si jamais vous retenez notre version pour This is Me.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions de retour à la maison. J'étais exténué. Je parti me coucher sans même prendre la peine de manger.

* * *

_A/N C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture_


	7. Présention

_Voilà la suite, merci à Char2lene & Miss Tagada pour les reviews. (merci encore pour la pub, j'ai eu tout plein de visite) :o) Bonne lecture_

* * *

Mi mars : Choix finale des personnes retenus dans CR.

Mi mars et Avril : Choix des tenues des seconds rôles et figurants

Mai : choix des tenues pour les premiers rôles

Juin : enregistrement studio des chansons

Juillet : Tournage

Voilà le planning que Matthew nous fit passer. Être la petite sœur de Nick avait des avantages, j'étais au courant de ce qu'il se passait derrière la caméra aussi bien que de ce qui se passait devant.

Je savais que Nick avait déjà fait des repérages, il attendait juste la confirmation des acteurs pour pouvoir prendre les mensurations et s'occuper des essayages. Les deux prochains mois aller être éreintant pour lui !

Pendant que Nick travailler au costume de tout ce petit monde, mes cours avaient débuté avec Danielle ma préceptrice, elle avait la trentaine, une petite brune mignonne et très sympa. Je m'entendais très bien avec elle.

En plus des cours je passais pas mal de temps avec Paul à travailler sur mes chansons et avec Caitlyn à bosser sur This is Me.

Je me souviens encore de son étonnement lorsque je lui ai appris qu'elle était retenue

_Flashback_

_- Bonjour, je suis Caitlyn Gellar j'ai rendez-vous avec M. Diamons_

_- Bonjour Mademoiselle Gellar, si vous voulez bien me suivre_

_- Mitchie ?_

_- Bonjour Caitlyn_

_- Je ne comprend pas j'ai normalement rendez-vous avec M Diamons_

_- Matthew a bien voulu me laisser t'annoncer la nouvelle. Avant que Caitlyn puisse dire quoi que se soit je repris. j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu as obtenue le rôle de Caitie._

_- Pas possible !_

_- Si ! Félicitation_

_- Oh mon Dieu, j'y crois pas. Caitlyn se mit à faire des bonds dans la salle, j'étais aussi excité qu'elle et je finis par en faire aussi. C'est dans cet état qu'Alan et Paul nous trouvèrent lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la pièce._

_Les filles, les filles on se calme dit il en souriant._

_- Caitlyn se raidit instantanément alors que moi je continuais à sourire à tout va. Ça faisait 15 jours que je passais mes après midi ici en leur compagnie. _

_- Caitlyn, je vois que Mitchie t'a transmis la bonne nouvelle, tu nous as vraiment impressionnée, et puis le travail que tu as fait sur sa chanson. Parfait_

_- Sa chanson ?_

_- Ah, elle ne t'a pas expliqué ? _

_- Non tu es arrivé trop tôt Paul !_

_- Désolée Mitch. Alors je vais t'expliquer, prenez un siège les filles. Mitchie est compositrice, on a entendu deux de ses chansons. On a de suite adhérer, on les a incluses dans Camp Rock._

_- Wow ! S'est géniale !_

_- Oui, mais il y a mieux répondit Mitchie_

_- Mieux ?_

_- Oui, j'ai adoré ton son pour Who will I be, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il ne soit pas retouché dans le film, et à ce que tu apparaisses en tant que productrice_

_- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu plaisantes_

_- Pas le moins du monde Caitlyn, Mitchie nous a fait cette demande, et au vu de ton talent on a accepté_

_- Oh mon Dieu…_

_- Ce n'est pas tout repris Alan. Mitch je te laisse lui annoncer ?_

_- Merci Al', comme Alan l'a annoncé, j'ai écris une autre chanson qui sera utilisé dans ce film, je sais qu'ils ont déjà une version de prête, mais je souhaiterais leur proposer notre version si tu es d'accord._

_- Et si elle est aussi bonne que l'autre, on la retiendra peut être aussi dit Alan_

_- Oh mon Dieu… Je… Je… Je... On commence quand ? répondit Caitlyn avec un grand sourire_

_Alan éclata de rire. _

_- Ok les filles, vous devez nous rendre votre copie pour le 5 mai. Je vais vous laissez vous arranger. Mitch, on se voit demain. Au revoir Caitlyn à bientôt_

_- Au revoir Al', Bye Paul _

_- Au revoir _

Depuis ce jour, Cait et moi sommes devenue amie, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'on se voit. Je partage mon temps entre les cours, Paul, Cait, donner un coup de main à Nick, mes journées sont pleines.

Après avoir travailler un temps sur This is Me, une nouvelle chanson flottait dans ma tête, je pris du papier et un stylo, jouait l'air tout en écrivant.

Je coinçais sur un enchainement quand une voix me fit sursauter

- Tu devrais essayer un ton plus haut. Excuse-moi, je t'ai surpris

- Oui ! dis-je une main sur mon cœur ! J'étais plongé dans mon travail, je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je relevais la tête pour voir qui me parlait, je n'en crus pas mes yeux !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger, mais ta mélodie était jolie, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil dit il en souriant

* Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !*

- Je m'appelle Nate

- Je sais ! Heu... je veux dire, moi c'est Mitchie, enchantée !

Il sourit amusé

- Enchanté également. Alors Mitchie, si tu rejouais ton morceau un ton plus haut, tu en penses quoi ?

- Ok !

On continua à discuter et jouer pendant quelques minutes, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais en train de discuter avec Nate des Connect 3. Cait ne me croira jamais !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit

- Mitch, ça fait 10 mn que je te cherche partout ! je vais t'acheter un portable, j'en peux plus de te chercher dans toutes les salles dit il en souriant. Quoi que j'aurais du deviner que t'été encore devant ce piano ! Oh pardon, je pensais que tu étais seule, me dit il. Il se tourna vers Nate, Bonjour je suis Nick.

- Bonjour, je suis…

- Nate l'interrompit mon frère. Elle a un poster de vous dans sa chambre et écoute vos chansons toute la journée dit il en souriant alors que Nate haussait un sourcil.

Je rougis, mit un coup de coude à mon frère alors que Nate souriait quand son portable sonna

- Excusez moi. Oui Jay ? Oups j'ai oublié, j'arrive. A de suite. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers nous, Mitchie se fut un plaisir. Nick A bientôt

- Pareillement Nate. A bientôt.

Une fois Nate parti, je me tournais vers mon frère et lui mit un coup dans la tête

- Ayeuuu qu'est ce que j'ai fait

- Tu avais besoin de lui dire tout ça ? !

- Ben quoi c'est vrai, et puis d'abord pourquoi t'étais ici avec lui ?

- Il a entendu de la musique et est entré. Tu me cherchais pourquoi ?

- Ah oui on va y aller, les gars veulent te présenter l'acteur principal.

Nick me taquina tout le long du chemin, on entra dans la salle

- Hey Mitch, te voilà, viens que je te présente

- Mitchie dit Nate ?

- Nate ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? Jason, Matthew, Paul et Alan s'était exprimé en même temps. Alors que Shane me fixait, je me tournais pour répondre alors que Nick et Nate riait.

- On vient de se rencontrer dans la salle de musique

- Oh répondit tout à coup Shane, c'est elle que tu as entendu chantée dit il en détachant son regard de moi

*quoi il a parlé de moi *

- En effet. Matthew, Mitchie est l'actrice principale ?

- C'est bien ça Nate. Je vous présente Mitchie Torres, Mitchie tu connais déjà Nate, voici…

- Jason et Shane les Connect 3 répondis-je

Paul sourit. Shane sera ton partenaire.

- Wow !

- Enchanté Mitchie, je suis Jason, je suis pressé de t'entendre chanter, Nate dit que tu as une voix magnifique !

- Merci répondis-je en souriant.

Shane avait de nouveau son regard braqué sur moi, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Nick prit alors la parole

- Et moi je suis Nick, je sais que tout le monde s'en fout mais bon

Tout le monde se mit à rire

- Mais non Nick, on s'en fout pas allez vient t'asseoir répondit Alan en souriant.

- Merci Al' au moins quelqu'un qui m'aime ! dit il en prenant place à côté de moi sous les rires des autres

- Nick est notre styliste sur le plateau. Expliqua Paul. En ce qui concerne Mitchie, en plus d'être l'actrice principale qui jouera avec toi Shane, elle est aussi la compositrice du duo final

Le choc se lisait sur le visage des Connect 3

- Vraiment ?

J'hochais la tête tout en rougissant

- Tu es vraiment doué me dit Nate, cette chanson est superbe

- Hum, merci

Toc toc

- Bonjour, excusez moi, je viens vous enlever Mitchie.

- Dani, on est en réunion là

- Je vois ça, mais c'est l'heure de ses cours Matt ! Et puis elle est déjà au courant de tout, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de sa présence...

- Non, mais les cours peuvent attendre

- Non !

- Dan...

- Elle a un diplôme a passé en septembre et avec le tournage cet été ça va pas être du gâteau, alors non ça ne peut pas attendre papa !

- Ok ! ok ! j'aurais jamais du prendre ma fille comme préceptrice dit il en secouant la tête alors que tout le monde riait

- Mitch ?

- J'arrive Dani. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. A bientôt. Nick, on se retrouve à la maison, et n'oublie pas mon portable. Bye

Une fois sortie, la réunion repris son cours avec Nick en porte parole. Danielle me fit bosser pendant près de 2h quand Nick et Kevin arrivèrent.

- Coucou les filles.

Nick et Kevin m'embrassèrent sur la joue, et saluèrent Dani de la main.

L'attitude de Kevin en face de Danielle me faisait toujours rire. Il était timide, il osait rarement faire l'imbécile devant elle.

- Coucou les gars, on mange quoi ce soir ? C'est quoi ce paquet Nick ?

- Ton portable !

- Yeahhhhh t'es le meilleur des grands frères lui dis-je en me jetant sur lui et en lui arrachant le paquet des mains. Je dois appeler Caitlyn !

- Quelqu'un me cherche ?

- Cait !

Je me jetais sur elle alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appart

- Wow Mitch, tu te drogues ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que je boudais

- Moi je pense que s'est plutôt la rencontre avec trois jeunes hommes qui l'ont excité à ce point dit Dany

- Quels jeunes hommes dit Cait,

- Quelle excitation ? Ils ont pas intérêt à s'approcher de ma petite sœur !

- Nick, ils vont bosser ensemble pendant un moment, comment ne veux tu pas qu'ils l'approchent

- JE PEUX SAVOIR DE QUI VOUS PARLEZ A LA FIN et Mitch c'est quoi ce paquet

- Un portable, Nick me l'a offert…

- Génial ! et ?

- Et le premier rôle masculin est Shane Gray

- … Shane Gray, comme dans Shane Gray des Connect 3 ? dit elle en faisant les gros yeux

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Les filles sautillaient dans le salon comme des puces !

- Bon ok ! on a compris les filles. Vous voulez manger quoi ce soir ? Dani tu restes diner avec nous ?

- Si ça vous dérange pas Nick

- Non Dani, tu es la bienvenue chez nous et puis ça fera plaisir à Kevin

- Mitchhhhh !

- Ben quoi ? c'est pas la vérité ? Kev, pourquoi tu rougis ? dis-je d'un ton doucereux

- Mitchie, prépare-toi à mourir ! cours

Alors que je partais en courant, et que Kévin me suivait, j'entendis Nick criait, Kev si tu fais mal à sœur t'es un homme mort.

Après avoir couru de partout dans l'appartement pendant une dizaine de minute, nous nous sommes écroulés sur le canapé l'un à coté de l'autre.

- Bon les enfants, c'est soirée pizza

Ce soir là Cait dormi à la maison alors que Danielle raccompagnait Kevin. J'étais persuadée que la prochaine fois qu'on les verrait il serait un couple… et j'avais pas tord !

Le lendemain, Cait et moi bossions sur une nouvelle chanson pendant que Nick s'occupait des costumes, mon cours devait commencer dans une petite dizaine de minute et Danielle n'était toujours pas arriver.

Mon portable se mit à sonner, je décrochai à la première sonnerie en voyant l'ID de Danielle s'affichait. Elle n'était jamais en retard, et j'espérais qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave

- Dan, ça va ?

- Oui Mitch, dis tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si on repousse le cours d'aujourd'hui ? je sais que tu dois bosser, que..

- Pas de problème Dani, rien de grave j'espère

- Non, non t'inquiète… On se voit demain, tu bosseras deux fois plus !

- Hey ! pourquoi je dois bosser plus alors que s'est toi qui annule dis-je en boudant

- Par ce que ! à demain Mitch, Bisou

- Bye, Bisou. Cait, j'ai pas de cours, si on allait balader ?

- Yes ! j'en ai marre d'être enfermé. Shopping ?

- Ok ! on passe juste prévenir Nick et on y va

Alors qu'on se balader au centre commerciale The Groove, on a eu la chance (ou la malchance, tout dépend de quel côté on se place) de croiser Kevin et Danielle,

- Mitch tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Quoi ? Qui ? Ou ? Quand ?

- Droit devant rigola t'elle

Wow ! Kev et Dan, main dans la main en train de faire les magasins !

- Tu penses ce que je penses Cait ?

- Oh oui

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage des jeunes filles alors qu'elles se dirigèrent droit sur le couple.

- Tonton, Tatie ça fait longtemps cria Mitchie tout en se jetant dans les bras de Kevin

- Tatie, Tonton, ça fait longtemps dit Cait alors en se jetant dans les bras de Danielle

Les gens autour s'arrêtèrent un instant, Kevin était rouge alors que Dani retenait difficilement un rire

- Comment vont nos nièces préférés dit elle en riant

- Très bien, tonton ça va ? dit Mitchie alors que Cait continuait

- Oui t'a pas l'air bien t'es tout rouge

Danielle éclata de rire, Ok les filles on a compris le message, laissez le reprendre son souffle, je veux pas retrouver mon petit ami à l'hôpital le jour de notre premier rendez vous !

Après avoir rit et discuté quelques minutes, on retourna faire les boutiques en leur donnant rendez vous le soir à l'appart pour diner.

A la suite de cela, Danielle modifia mes horaires de cours afin de se ménager du temps avec son nouveau chéri, ce qui nous permettait avec Cait d'avoir plus de temps libre.

* * *

_A/N : J'y connais rien à musique, j'ai mis un ton plus haut comme j'aurais pu mettre Dieu seul sait quoi lol_

_Ayé la première rencontre est là... il était temps lol... _


	8. Enregistrement

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, Dsl pour le retard. Merci à Char2lene, Aureliascott1 et Miss Tagada pour les reviews sur le précédant chapitre. Bonne lecture ;o)  
_

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Matt convoqua tous les personnages principaux. Cait et moi discutions dans la salle de musique quand on tapa à la porte.

- Entrez, cria Cait

- Salut les filles, on vous dérange ? Nate et Jason se trouvait à la porte

- Pas du tout entrez ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien et vous ? Vous bossez sur quoi ?

- Rien de spéciale, on attend le début de la réunion, dit Cait. Vous avez perdu le troisième mousquetaire ? dit-elle en souriant

- Non, il discute avec Paul d'un arrangement qu'il voudrait faire sur sa chanson, du coup on est venus discuter !

- Cool !

Vous devez vous demander comment on en est arrivé là ? Discussion amicale avec Nate et Jason, sans sauter de partout comme des puces… petit retour en arrière…

_Je travaillais ma nouvelle chanson au piano_

_The mirror can lie, __It doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life, It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile  
I don't wanna be afraid ,I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today, And know that I'm okay…_

_- Grr je coince! marmonnais-je  
_

_- Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways __; You see, I just wanna believe in me_

_Je sursautais_

_- Désolé, apparemment j'ai le chic pour toujours te surprendre me dit Nate en souriant_

_- Pas de problème, je vais finir par m'y faire. Je souriais. _

_I don't wanna be afraid, I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today _

_And know that I'm okay, cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways _

_You see I just wanna believe in me…_

_Je jouais ce passage en incluant les paroles de Nate_

_- J'adore, c'est exactement ce qui me manquait ! Merci merci merci_

_- Pas de souci Mitchie. J'ai vu que tu coinçais depuis un moment, j'ai pas résisté._

_- Si tu me montrais ce que ça donne ?_

_Après ça, on se retrouvait souvent avec Nate, pour parler musique, je lui demandais son avis sur mes compos, il m'aidait quand je bloquais, souvent Jason se joignait à nous, quelques fois très rare Shane venait aussi. Les seules fois ou Shane était présent, s'était étrange. Shane parlait très peu et me fixait constamment ce qui me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, heureusement Jason allégé souvent l'atmosphère._

_

* * *

Cait avait enfin fini ses examens et son stage, on allait enfin pouvoir passer tout notre temps ensemble, ses parents l'ont laissé emménagé à la maison le temps de Camp Rock…_

_Après mes cours, Dani nous déposa au studio, on devait travailler sur This is Me, on était très concentré sur notre morceau quand on tapa à la porte_

_- C'est l'heure de la pause, on vous a apporté à boire nous dit Jason !_

_- Comment vous saviez qu'on est ici, et qu'on est deux dit Mitchie alors que Cait regardait Jason, Shane et Nate qui venait d'entrer fixement_

_- Mitch… _

_- Oui Cait, c'est bien eux, vient je te présente. Les gars je veux vous présenter mon amie Caitlyn, Cait j'ai pas besoin de te dire qui est qui n'est ce pas_

_- Enchanté Cait, moi c'est Nate, voici Jason et Shane…Mitchie nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. _

_- Ah bon ? répondit elle_

_Les gars nous tendirent nos boissons, Nate s'installa à côté de Cait sur le bureau, Shane s'installa sur le banc du piano alors que Jason pris une chaise qu'il plaça entre le bureau et le piano._

_- Alors les filles vous faites quoi ?demanda Jason_

_- On travaille sur le duo finale répondit Cait_

_- Vous nous faites écouter ?_

_- Heu…_

_- Allez ! Mitch, c'est partie !_

_Cait prit son pc et lança la musique alors que Mitchie se mit à chanter. Une fois la chanson terminée, les garçons applaudirent._

_- Wow, Mitchie ta chanson est vraiment magnifique dit Jason_

_- Cait, ta musique est superbe dit Nate_

_- Tu as une très belle voix Mitchie dit Shane, ta chanson est vraiment superbe.  
_

_- Me.. Merci bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant un peu sous le compliment de Shane. _

_Et c'est comme ça que Cait a fait leur rencontre, après ça on s'est souvent retrouvé pour discuter, écrire, rire. Ces gars sont vraiment géniaux, on en est même arrivé à oublier leur célébrité étant toujours entre nous…_

* * *

On discuta encore quelques minutes quand Nate nous prévint qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Matt devait nous parler de l'enregistrement de la bande son. On arriva les derniers dans la salle, et notre entrée en compagnie de deux des membres des C3 a été très remarquée ! On s'est installé pendant que Matt pris la parole.

- Ok tout le monde est là on peut commencer. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Shane, Nate et Jason n'est ce pas ? Shane aura le rôle principal dans CR. Meaghan que voici jouera le rôle de Tess Aaryn sera Lola, Renée celui de Peggy et Maria celui de Ella, Jordan jouera Baron et Roshon Sanders, pour ce qui est de Caitlyn elle jouera le rôle de Caitie qu'on a décidé d'appeler Caitlyn finalement. Et Mitchie jouera le rôle principal auprès de Shane. Elle a aussi composé trois des chansons qui apparaitront dans l'album et Caitlyn les a produit. Voilà pour les présentations.

Voici les paroles, il va vous falloir les bosser un peu avant l'enregistrement prévu dans 10 jours. Les répétitions se feront selon le planning suivant. Après l'enregistrement vous aurez vos textes et 1 mois pour les apprendre avant le début du tournage.

La réunion se poursuivit quelques minutes puis Matt nous laissa faire plus ample connaissance.

J'avais déjà fait la connaissance de pratiquement tout le monde, Meaghan me prit à part.

- Tu aurais pu dire que tu n'étais pas seulement l'assistante du styliste. De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant devant les C3 ?

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre Jason arriva, salut, je t'emprunte Mitchie, il m'attrapa et me poussa vers Nate, Cait et Shane.

- ça va ? tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide me chuchota Cait

- Oui ça va, j'ai pas compris ce qui vient de se passer ! Je te raconterai ce soir.

Entre les essayages, les cours, les répétitions, mes compositions, les rencontres avec les C3, le temps passa à toute vitesse. Demain sera notre premier jour de studios.

* * *

La musique résonna dans la chambre,

- Cait debout c'est l'heure de se préparer marmonnais –je

- Kay dit elle en baillant et s'étirant. Je prends la douche la première

Une fois prête on descendit déjeuner. Nick nous déposa au studio d'enregistrement. Paul et Alan nous attendait.

L'enregistrement s'était bien passé jusqu'à présent, il ne restait plus que This is Me à enregistrer, c'est pourquoi ce jour là, seul Shane état présent au studio. Ça faisait drôle de ne pas voir Nate et Jason dans les parages.

- Bonjour les filles

- Salut Shane, Paul

- Bonjour Mitchie, Cait.

On enregistra la première version de la chanson quand Shane demanda à s'entretenir avec Paul quelques instants. Quelques minutes plus tard

- Cait j'ai besoin de toi j'aimerais faire quelques modifications dit Paul. On en aura pas pour plus de 15 mn avec le talent de Cait, attendez nous ici, à plus tard dit il alors que Cait et lui sortaient de la pièce.

- Mais… qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Shane que se passe t'il? Quelque chose ne te convient pas dans ma chanson?

- Non, non, ta chanson est magnifique je te l'ai déjà dit. Il m'ajuste parlé de modification mineure à apporter. On a plus qu'à patienter

- Heu oui. Ça devrait pas être long avec Cait, a-t-il dit de quelle modification il s'agissait ?

Mitchie n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, elle s'était rarement trouvé seule avec Shane, pour ne pas dire jamais, il était très distant en général et ça l'angoissait légèrement, des trois membres des C3, il était le moins accessible.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sur *mais tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne*

- As-tu déjà envisagé de faire carrière ?

- Comme toutes les petites filles j'ai eu ma période « plus tard je serais » puis Nick m'a offert ma première guitare, je souris rêveusement.

- Tu joues aussi de la guitare ?

- Oui, j'ai ensuite commencée à écrire sur tout et rien, je me voyais rock star

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de te faire connaitre ?

- Non, je ne pense pas être assez douée

- Tu plaisantes ?

Alors que je le regardais bizarrement il continua

- Si toi tu n'es pas assez douée qui l'est ? Tu joues de deux instruments de musique, tu composes, tu as une voix magnifique, tes chansons ont été retenus dans un film

Je rougissais de plus en plus, que Shane Gray discute avec moi comme si de rien n'était, était déjà un choc, mais qu'en plus il me fasse autant de compliment, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

- Tu es vraiment douée Mitchie, tu devrais vraiment envisager une carrière solo.

- Merci… je… je..

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas être impoli et te dire quoi faire.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas le cas, je…

Et je ne pus pas terminer ma phrase, Paul et Cait venait d'entrer

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, c'est fait dit Paul en souriant. Allez en place vous deux

Alors que Shane et moi prenions place derrière le micro, je réalisai qu'aucune directive ne nous avait été donnée quand au changement

- Paul, tu ne nous as pas donné la répartition du morceau

- Oui, je sais, on va d'abord t'écouter, pour voir si les modifications sont bonnes. Quand tu auras terminé de chanter, la musique continuera, c'est prévu ok

- Ok ! je suis prête

Cait me fit des signes d'encouragement, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on chante avec une pop star ! je stressais un peu de ne pas être à la hauteur quand même. Elle lança la musique et je commençais à chanter :

I've always been the kind of girl ; That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world ; What I've got to say  
But I have this dream ; Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know ; To let you know

Je prenais un peu de l'assurance et enchainait sur le refrain

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Ma chanson été terminé, la musique continua, soudain la voix de Shane s'éleva, je le regardais choquée

You're the voice I hear inside my head ; The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need ; The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

Il me fit un signe de la tête je reconnu la musique de mon refrain et repris donc

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

La chanson était bel et bien terminée cette fois ci, Cait cria parfait! Paul nous regardait en souriant et moi j'étais juste choquée, je me suis tournée vers Shane :

- Qu'est ce que s'était que ça ?

- Notre duo ? sourit il

- Oui, Non, tu as bien comprit dis-je en souriant

On fut interrompu par Paul qui entrait

- Wow les jeunes, s'était parfait, j'ai même pas besoin de vous la faire recommencer, à croire que vous avez toujours chanté ensemble. S'était impressionnant, Shane tu avais raison, vos chansons se maris parfaitement bien, à croire que vous vous êtes consulté pour les écrire !

Voyant la tête que je faisais, Cait décida de m'expliquer que Shane avait écrit sa chanson, puis en entendant la mienne avec les garçons, l'idée d'inclure sa propre chanson au duo, plutôt que de reprendre les paroles lui a effleurés l'esprit.

- Et pourquoi je ne le sais que maintenant ?

- Shane avait peur que tu refuses les modifications, ils ont alors décidé de voir ce que ça donnerait à l'enregistrement.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te demander la permission de…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, ta chanson est magnifique, j'ai adoré notre duo, s'était juste Wow, magnifique. dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Shane lui sourit alors qu'elle reprit : je vais quand même tuer Nate et Jason, ils auraient pu m'en parler dis-je en faisant semblant de bouder.

- Mitch, on voulait garder l'effet de surprise comme ça, ça collera au film me dit Paul.

- Ok, ok, on peut écouter ce que ça donne je dis excité, alors que je me tournais vers Shane pour lui dire de venir, mon sourire se crispa. Alors qu'on avait passé un excellent moment à discuter, qu'il avait abandonné sa réserve, il était tout à coup redevenu distant et froid. Je ne comprenais pas

- Allez, les jeunes on y va

Je suivis le groupe, Cait me demanda discrètement ce qu'il se passait, je secouer la tête pour lui dire rien et on s'installa pour écouter notre duo.

* * *

_PS : Hey Miss T, tu me diras ce que tu penses des modifs hein :o)  
_


	9. Questionnement

_Salut, salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre._

_Un grand merci à Miss T (autrement connu sous le nom de Time Tell Will) pour son aide ;o) et merci à Aureliascott pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :o)_

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;o)_

* * *

- Mitch, ça va ? Depuis qu'on a finis l'enregistrement tu n'as pas dit un mot, tu es vraiment fâchée par ce qu'ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, comme je l'ai dit, j'adore notre duo, il est magnifique, nos chansons se complètent à merveille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?

- Rien, t'inquiète

- Moui… et moi je suis la reine des marguerites !

- Ok ! Ok… c'est Shane…

- je le savais il te plait !

- Si ! Non ! Si ! c'est pas le problème là Cait !

- Pardon je t'écoute.. je dis plus rien

- Je ne le comprends pas, depuis qu'on les a rencontré, on s'entend super bien avec Nate et Jay, lui est toujours en retrait, il ne dit jamais rien, garde ses distances, et limite froid, parfois il me rend mal à l'aise et aujourd'hui il m'a parlé normalement pendant que tu modifiais le morceau, on a eu une conversation normale, il était souriant, je me suis sentie à l'aise en sa compagnie pour la première fois. On a enregistré, j'ai trouvé ça fabuleux, il souriait tout le long, et là vous arriver il reprend ses airs froid, je comprends plus rien ! Est-ce que c'est par ce que j'ai fait une réflexion par ce que personne ne m'a averti ? Est ce que c'est ça qui ne lui a pas plu je comprends pas Cait !

- Je ne sais pas Mitch, c'est à lui qu'il faudrait poser la question, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'il te regardait de manière très intense pendant que vous chantiez, il ne te lâchait pas du regard, c'était troublant. Il avait l'air heureux, et soudain plus rien…

- Je ne peux quand même pas lui poser la question directement Cait !

- Alors pose là à Nate, à Jay. Ils auront peut être une réponse !

- Ok… j'en parlerais avec Nate. On verra bien

- Allez, arrête d'y penser, faut dormir, tu dois réviser ton texte à partir de demain.

- Ouai. Bonne nuit Cait.

- Bonne nuit Mitch

* * *

Les semaines filaient, les filles connaissaient presque tout leur texte, ce jour là Cait devait passer la journée avec sa mère, et Mitchie était seule à la maison en pleine composition lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha sans regarder le nom de l'appelant

- Oui ?

- Mitchie c'est Nate, ça va ?

- Nate ! ça va et toi ?

- Bien, bien. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, du coup j'ai appelé, je ne te dérange pas j'espère

- Non, non, j'allais de toute façon faire une pause.

- T'apprenait ton texte ?

- Non je composais

- Ah ! je peux te rappeler plus tard si tu veux

- Mais non, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, ça faisait longtemps ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand chose, j'écris, on joue, j'ai passé quelques temps avec ma famille. Rien de spéciale, on est un peu en vacance là.

- Ben profites en pour te reposer après le film vous partez en tournée ça ne sera pas de tout repos !

- C'est sur !... Cait n'est pas avec toi, c'est bizarrement calme là

- Oui elle passe la journée avec sa mère répondis-je en riant

- Ah je me disais aussi ! c'était trop calme !

- Ça sera répété Nate rigolais-je

- Mais j'ai rien dit !

On rigola quelques minutes quand soudain il me demanda

- Dit Mitch, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur

- Comment s'est passé l'enregistrement avec Shane ?

- Bien, sa chanson est magnifique !

- Sa chanson ? Gotta find you ? Vous deviez pas enregistrer This is me ?

- Oui, on a bien enregistré This is me, mais à la fin de ma chanson, Shane a ajouté le refrain de Gotta find you. Il ne vous en a pas parler à Jay et toi ?

- Non ! en fait depuis son retour de l'enregistrement il s'isole beaucoup et ne parle pas des masses

- Mon Dieu c'est ma faute ! je l'ai vexé ! Mon dieu

- Mitch, Mitch, calme toi et explique toi

- Ils ont modifié ma chanson sans m'en parlé, à la fin je leur ai dit en faisant mine de bouder, pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu que ma chanson a été modifié, Shane s'est excusé. Je lui ai dit que j'adorais notre chanson comme ça mais je crois qu'il a cru que je n'étais pas contente, par ce qu'après ça, il a pris ses distances et ne m'a plus adressé la parole. J'attendais de vous voir Jay et toi pour savoir si vous ne saviez pas quelques choses mais apparemment non. Nate, je suis désolée, je voulais vraiment pas le vexé, et je ne savais pas qu'il allait le prendre si mal.

- Mitch, je sais que tu ne voulais rien de tel, je vais essayer de lui en parler, de lui expliquer ton point de vue. Ok !

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi Nate !

- Oh tu n'as pas besoin d'être le motif pour qu'on se dispute !

- Comment ça ?

- Rien de grave t'inquiète pas. J'essaye de voir ce qu'il en est, je te tiendrais au courant. Je te laisse passe le bonjour à Cait quand elle rentre.

- Ça sera fait ! Un bisou à Jason. Bye

- Bye

Quand Caitlyn rentra à l'appartement 15 minutes plus tard elle trouva Mitchie allongée sur le canapé, totalement dans ses pensées

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Nate a appelé, il te passe le bonjour !

- Oh ! je l'ai raté ! Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, bien

- Il t'a dit quoi que tu es amorphe comme ça ? Il t'a parlé de Shane ? Tu sais pourquoi il faisait la tête

- Oui il m'a parlé de Shane, non je ne sais pas pourquoi il faisait la tête et le problème est qu'il l'a fait toujours aujourd'hui.

Je lui rapportais la conversation qu'on venait d'avoir avec Nate. On essaya de trouver quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles Shane était toujours en colère, mais à part ressasser et penser au pire…

* * *

Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Nate, je n'avais pas osé le rappeler malgré l'insistance de Cait, j'appréhender la journée du lendemain, le tournage devait débuter. J'étais stresser, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- Mitch, calme toi tu me files le tournis

- J'y arrive pas Cait, je vais faire comment demain si Shane me déteste ?

- Mais non il te déteste pas, il ne te connait pas, pourquoi te détesterait il ?

- Tu n'aides pas là Cait !

- Mon portable sonna : Oui ?... Nate ?... A la maison pourquoi ?... Quoi ?.. Maintenant ?.. OK !

- Mitch qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Nate va arriver dans 5 mn.

Les filles se regardèrent et se mirent à hurler et se dépêchèrent de monter se changer, elles étaient encore en pyjama…

- 5mn plus tard on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Mitchie ouvrit alors que Cait finissait de se préparer.

- Nate ! Jason ! ça fait plaisir de vous voir dit elle en les enlaçant

- Pareillement Mitch. Ça fait longtemps !

- Entrez ! Installez-vous

- Merci, Cait n'est pas là ?

- On me cherche ?

- Cait comment vas-tu dis Jason en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bien et toi Jay !

- Content de vous voir, j'en avais marre de Nate dit il en souriant

- Hey ! dit il en boudant sous les rires des filles

- Moi je suis contente de te voir Nate, ça fait longtemps

Au parole de Caitlyn Nate se mit à rougir sous le regard perçant de Mitchie.

- Alors les gars, vous faites quoi là ? Pas qu'on soit pas content de vous voir hein, mais on se demande quand même, vu que depuis ton dernier coup de fil à Mitchie on a pas eu de vos nouvelles…

- Cait !

- Non elle a raison Mitch, il s'est passé pas mal de chose, dont certaine que j'ai pas totalement comprise marmonna t'il…

- Quoi ?

- Je disais il s'est passé pas mal de chose et j'ai pas eu le temps de te rappeler. Et vu qu'on était libre avec Jay on a décidé de vous rendre une petite visite. J'espère que ça ne posera pas de problème avec ton frère Mitch.

- Non t'inquiète pas. Alors si vous nous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ton dernier coup de fil ?

- On s'installa dans le salon où Nate nous expliqua comment s'était déroulé ces derniers jours avec Shane.

- Après avoir raccroché je suis allé rejoindre Shane pour lui parler. Il était en train de composer, et m'a tout bonnement ignoré. Il m'a ignoré pendant une semaine, ne parlant principalement qu'à Jason.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Cait

- C'est aussi ce que je voulais savoir, donc je l'ai attrapé quelques jours plus tard en lui disant que je souhaitais lui parler de l'enregistrement et de son comportement face à Mitchie.

- Et là je suis rentré et je les ai trouvés en train de se disputer dit Jason

- Nate ! je t'avais dit de ne pas te disputer avec lui à cause de moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Mitchie, tu es mon amie, tu es triste de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'enregistrement, je voulais juste lui faire comprendre que son comportement est puéril, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal par rapport à ça.

- Et demanda Cait

- Il m'a dit que l'enregistrement s'était bien passé, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème, qu'il n'était pas vexé par la réflexion de Mitchie. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il agissait alors comme un idiot, toujours dans son coin, sans jamais rien dire, et pourquoi il m'a ignoré pendant la semaine précédente, il m'a répondu qu'il composait, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé et que s'il s'isolait c'est par ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de nous parler.

- QUOI ? hurlèrent Cait et Mitchie

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur Nick, Kevin et Danielle

- Qu'est ce qui se passe les filles je vous ai entendu crier dit un Nick tout affolé

- Rien de grave, c'est juste Nate qui nous racontait une histoire pas croyable dit Mitchie.

- Heu pourquoi j'ai deux membre des C3 dans mon salon Mitch ?

- Nate et Jason sont venus nous tenir compagnie, il s'ennuyait tout comme nous dit Cait. Dani, Kevin je vous présente officiellement Nate et Jason

- Salut dit Danielle, ravie de vous rencontrer enfin les filles parlent beaucoup de vous rajouta Kevin en souriant sadiquement à Mitchie

- Kevin !

- Bah quoi Cait, Mitchie, c'est pas la vérité ?

- Tiens y a un air de déjà-vu là dit Nick en souriant alors que Jason et Nate se demandait ce qu'il se passait ! Vous restez déjeuner avec nous les gars ?

- On ne veut pas déranger dit Nate alors que Jason de son côté accepté : Yes ! on mange quoi j'ai faim ?

- Jason !

- Ben quoi Nate j'ai faim

Sous le rire du groupe alors que Nate secouait la tête Nick décida de préparer des hamburgers.

Il mit tout le petit groupe à contribution, même Nate et Jason qui ne voulait pas rester assis à regarder les autres travailler.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, Kevin taquinait les filles au sujet des garçons assis à la table, Danielle menaçait Kevin de le priver de câlin s'il n'arrêtait pas d'embêter les filles, Nick se contentait de regarder tout ce petit monde et se demandait quelle relation Mitchie entretenait avait les C3. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Mitchie qui lui demanda s'il allait bien

- Nick ? Tu es bien silencieux, tu vas bien ? Nick ?

- Oui.. Oui je vais bien, je réfléchissais juste à un truc.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non t'inquiète pas s'est rien de grave sourit il

Le déjeuner terminé, les filles firent la vaisselle, Jason et Kevin discutaient musique sur la terrasse alors que Nick était assis sur le canapé. Nate le rejoint

- ça va ? tu as l'air préoccupé ?

- Oui ça va sourit il. Nate je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur !

- Je veux une réponse sincère… Il se passe quelques choses entre Mitch et toi ? Vous êtes très proche, tu es une star, j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'attache à toi plus qu'il ne faudrait et qu'elle souffre une fois le film finit lorsque vous serez reparti. Je ne veux pas avoir à réparer les pots cassés, pas encore une fois.

- Nate haussa un sourcil, s'assis à côté de Nick comment ça encore ? pensa t'il ?

- Nick, il ne se passe rien avec Mitchie, on est juste amis et quand le film sera fini on sera toujours amis, même si on se verra moins. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de couper les ponts avec les filles

Alors que Nick gardait un regard sceptique Nate reprit :

- Je te promets qu'il n'y a vraiment rien entre nous si ce n'est une grande complicité, je vois Mitchie comme une sœur, elle m'écoute, me conseille, et je fais pareil de mon côté. Je suis très attaché à elle et Caitlyn, et je ne compte pas les faire souffrir, aucune des deux.

- Merci de m'avoir répondu. Rien ne t'y obligeait. J'espère que tu tiendras parole et que tu ne les feras pas souffrir. Toute façon dans le cas contraire je me verrais contraints de te faire la même chose ne pire dit il en riant

- Heu ok ! dit Nate se demandant si sous son rire, il n'était pas vraiment sérieux ! Merci de me croire. Je peux poser une question à mon tour ?

- Bien sur.

- Tu voulais dire quoi par « je ne veux pas avoir à réparer les pots cassés, pas encore une fois »

Il soupira puis pris la parole : Mitchie t'a-t-elle expliquait pourquoi elle vivait avec moi ?

_Flashback_

_Mitchie, Cait et Nate se trouvait dans la salle de musique à discuter._

_- Alors Cait tu vis chez Mitchie ?_

_- Oui mes parents ont bien voulu me laisser sous la responsabilité de Nick, ils vont en profiter pour partir en croisière en amoureux, c'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps loin d'eux._

_- Oh tu t'y habitueras! Crois moi ! _

_- C'est vrai que tu dois y être habitué toi ! _

_- Oh oui ! Je vois très peu mes parents mais j'adore ma vie. Et toi Mitch, comment ça se fait que tu vis chez ton frère ?_

…

_- Mitch ça va ? Tu as l'air toute pale dit Nate_

- … _Je… Je.. _

_- Tu as vraiment pas l'air bien dit Cait, Mitch… _

_Mitch éclata en sanglot, sous les regards ébahis de Nate et Cait._

_- Mitch, Mitchie, qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce dit Cait en la prenant dans ses bras alors que Nate se rapprochait d'elle, et lui frottait le dos dans le but de la calmer._

_Il était vraiment mal, s'était une question anodine, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question… Nate se sentait vraiment coupable, *Zut! j'aurais mieux fait de me taire! pensa t'il*  
_

_Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Nate et Cait la consolèrent, Mitchie respira un grand coup avant de leur raconter son histoire. _

- Oui. Un jour on discutait de ma famille, je lui ai demandais ou était la sienne. J'ai été vraiment mal lorsqu'elle s'est mise à pleurer. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'ils étaient décédés suite à un accident de la route. C'est, je pense, ce qui fait qu'on soit aussi proche, elle a pu se confier à Caitlyn et moi, ça nous a beaucoup rapproché.

- C'est bien ça, je suis le tuteur de Mitchie depuis ce jour, mais j'étais à l'étranger quand s'est arrivé. Mitchie a traversé cette épreuve toute seule pendant trois mois, quand je suis arrivé, elle ne sortait plus de la maison, ne mangeait presque rien, passait son temps à pleurer, elle ressemblait à un zombie.

- Oh mon Dieu. Nate était abasourdi

- Je ne veux plus jamais la voir dans cet état. Jamais.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Jason pour entrer dans le salon ce qui interrompit la discussion.

- Mitch, tu as pas une guitare à me prêter STP

Mitchie sortie de la cuisine, bien sur je vais te la chercher. Elle jeta un drôle de regard à Nick et Nate *de quoi ont-ils bien pu parler ces deux là. Ils font une de ses têtes !*

Elle ramena la guitare à Jason qui donna un cour à Kevin.

* * *

L'après midi se déroula tranquillement, Kevin et Danielle sortirent se balader en amoureux, Nick s'enferma dans son bureau pendant que les filles et les garçons regardaient un dvd dans le salon.

Ils reprirent la conversation qui avait été interrompu par l'arrivé des adultes cherchant des réponses au comportement de Shane lorsque le portable de Nate sonna

- Oui ? Ok on descend de suite. Jay, Big ROB est en bas. Les filles on doit y aller, on se voit demain pour le tournage. Ne stresse pas Mitch, tout va bien se passer.

Il embrassa les filles, Jason fit la même chose et ils quittèrent l'appartement.

* * *

_A/N : Alors? vous en pensez quoi?_


	10. Disputes

_Bonsoir, voici le chapitre suivant. Merci aux revieweuse :o). Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le lendemain

- Allez les filles, on va être en retard si on ne part pas maintenant.

- On arrive !

Les filles descendirent leurs valises, elles s'installèrent dans la voiture de Kevin pendant que ce dernier et Nick remplissait le coffre de la voiture, puis ils prirent la direction de l'aéroport. Arrivée sur les lieux du tournage, elles s'installèrent, seule les équipes techniques sont présentes pour le moment, les acteurs doivent arriver dans deux jours.

On a pris le temps de s'installer et de visiter, les garçons sont aussi arrivés plus tôt, Nate et Jason ont passé beaucoup de temps avec nous alors que Shane a continué de nous éviter. Je stressais de plus en plus, comment on allait pouvoir tourner des scènes ensemble, quand il passait son temps à m'éviter !

La veille de l'arrivée de tous les acteurs

- Cait, Nate je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'air

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne Mitch ?

- Non c'est pas nécessaire. A toute

Alors que je me promenais je vis Shane assis au bord du lac et décidait d'aller m'expliquer avec lui

- Bonsoir

- Mitchie me dit il sans se tourner

- Je peux m'assoir ?

- Si tu le souhaites

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute

- Tu as mal pris mon commentaire lors de l'enregistrement ?

- Non

- Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Tu t'es renfermé, tu es toujours dans ton coin, tu ne parle plus à Nate

- Et en quoi cela te concerne t'il que je ne parle plus à Nate ?

- C'est ton meilleur ami, et ça le blesse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il a fait pour que tu lui en veuille

- Il n'a rien fait, et si il a un problème c'est à lui de m'en parler pas à toi !

Shane s'est levé à la fin de sa phrase et m'a laissée toute seule. Je ne comprenais pas du tout son comportement.

Je décidais de rejoindre Cait à notre bungalow, Nate et Jason était présent, je décidais de ne pas raconter mon altercation avec Shane aux garçons, Cait aura un compte rendu quand on sera seule.

On passa une bonne soirée à discuter de tout et de rien.

* * *

Le tournage a commencé depuis quelques jours, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'y prendrais autant de plaisir. L'équipe est géniale, mis à part Meaghan qui semble avoir une dent contre moi, elle a bien été choisie pour le rôle de Tess, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

La scène que j'avais joué avec Brandon lors de l'audition a été tourné hier, je n'ai eu aucun mal à paraître énervé après Shane !

Aujourd'hui on tourne la scène du canoë, j'appréhende un peu de me retrouver seule avec Shane au milieu du lac.

- Cait, comment je vais faire

- Comme tu fais d'habitude Mitch, relax, ça va bien se passer

- Mais si il s'énerve et me balance par-dessus bord ?

Caitlyn éclata de rire,

- Mitch, jusqu'à présent le tournage s'est bien passé, oui il est distant avec toi, mais tu n'as rien d'autre à lui reprocher, alors arrête de stresser, ça va bien se passer… Et puis, si jamais ça se passe mal, pousse-le à la flotte !

- Cait !

Sur ces paroles, Cait m'accompagna au lac ou l'équipe était déjà installée.

- Je te laisse bon courage Mitch !

J'écoutais distraitement Alan et Paul tout en fixant Shane, il dut sentir mon regard car il releva la tête juste à ce moment là ! Je rougis et reportais mon attention sur ce qu'on était en train de nous dire. Quelques minutes plus tard on était seul dans un canoë au milieu du lac, l'équipe était en train de faire ses prises de vues éloignées. Je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire, il m'a quand même surprise en flagrant délit là ! Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Shane

- Je t'écoute

- Pardon ?

Je t'écoute, tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui veut demander quelques choses mais qui ne s'est pas comment faire. Et puis je me demande pourquoi tu me fixais tout à l'heure

_*OMG, OMG, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre à ça !*_ Heuuu

- Je ne mords pas tu sais, sourit il

_*Wow quel sourire, Mitch reprend toi c'est pas le moment ! Trouve quelques choses*_

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lança, sachant qu'on en avait pas pour longtemps avant qu'une équipe se rapproche pour filmer la scène : en fait, je me demandais juste comment on allez faire pour ne pas chavirer si jamais on fait un mouvement trop brusque

Il haussa un sourcil, et répondit : Pourquoi on chavirerez, on est pas sensé se levé !

- Je sais pas, appréhension

- T'inquiète pas, je te rattraperais si jamais tu devais te noyer

- C'est bien aimable !

On se regarda et éclata de rire, après ça on discuta normalement.

- Tes révisions se passent bien ? me demanda t'il

- Oh m'en parle pas, Danny est une tortionnaire

Il rit, et on discuta encore quelques minutes des cours avant l'arrivée de l'équipe.

On tourna notre scène, on recommença quelques fois, au final une heure plus tard la scène du canoë était filmée.

On nous remorqua jusqu'au ponton, Shane sortit le premier du canoë et me tendit sa main.

- Merci

- Pas de souci, et tu vois on a pas finis à l'eau.

Alors que je pouffais, il reprit

- Ah plus tard Mitchie.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent. L'ambiance sur le plateau était très bonne, on s'entendait tous plutôt bien, s'était sympa. Le seul problème était Shane, quand on était seul, tout ce passait très bien, il était sympa, drôle, amusant…

_Flashback_

_Après le tournage de la scène du canoë, Mitchie se rendait dans son bungalow qu'elle partageait avec Cait et Nick quand elle croisa Shane sur le chemin._

_Hey Mitchie ça va ?_

_Epuisée ! La journée a été longue !_

_Oh oui ! Longue mais bien rempli ! Et puis tu vois on a pas finis à l'eau finalement dit il en souriant._

_Oui heureusement ! Je suis pas sur que j'aurais apprécié un bain habillé dit elle en riant._

_Bonne nuit Mitchie, à demain pour la scène du ponton._

_Bonne nuit Shane, à demain._

Mais dès qu'il y avait du monde il redevenait lointain, froid.

_Flashback_

_Après diné, il était convenu qu'on se retrouve autour du feu de camp pour une soirée détente._

_Après nous être préparé avec Caitlyn, on se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe, les garçons étaient déjà arrivés. Cait s'assis entre Jason et Nate, alors que Nate me disait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, faisait de la place entre lui et Shane. Je m'assis en souriant et salué Shane mais il ne me répondit pas, il se tourna plutôt vers Jordan qui venait d'arriver et entama une conversation. Je le regardais complètement abasourdie. La veille, il était tout sourire, et là il m'ignorait complètement. Une vraie girouette, je ne comprenais pas !_

Aujourd'hui on ne tourne pas, j'en ai profité pour faire la grâce matinée, puis j'ai déjeuner avec Caitlyn, Nick, Kevin et Danielle. On a passé un excellent moment.

Cait est partie rejoindre les garçons alors que je me baladais près du lac ou j'y trouvais Shane assis avec sa guitare en train de composer. Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés. Il arrêta de jouer

- Mitchie ?

- Salut Shane, désolée de te déranger

- Non y a pas de problème.

- C'est joli ce que tu jouais à l'instant

- Hum merci, nouveau morceau.

- Shane, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Je ne te comprends pas, parfois tu es adorable, souriant, tu discute avec moi normalement, comme tu le fait avec les autres, et là minute d'après tu deviens froid, distant, c'est tout juste si tu me réponds lorsque je te parle. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, mis à part que tu ne m'apprécie pas et que tu n'aimes pas jouer avec moi.

Je n'osais pas le regarder pendant mon discours, je regardais donc le lac.

- Mitchie, regarde moi s'il te plait

Alors que je me tournais vers lui, il reprit

- Mitchie, je n'ai rien contre toi, tu es une chanteuse et une actrice formidable, et je suis heureux d'être ton partenaire

- Alors pourquoi agis tu comme ça, je t'ai fais quoi pour que tu te comporte ainsi avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Mitch, je suis désolé si je t'ai donné cette impression.

Caitlyn arriva à ce moment là avec Nate

- On dérange

- Pas du tout répondit Shane, j'allais justement m'en aller, il me sourit faiblement, sourit à Caitlyn, ne jeta pas un regard à Nate et partit

- Mitch ça va, il s'est passé quoi demanda Cait ?

Je leur fis un compte rendu de la situation, on resta là à discuter quelques minutes,

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je croisais de nouveau Shane près du lac, il me fit signe de la main et me rejoignit

- Salut Mitch, ça va ?

- Hum Oui

- T'a quelques choses de prévu là ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Un petit tour au bord du lac ça te dit ?

- Bien sur _*Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi Shane me propose t'il de faire un tour*_

Alors qu'on marchait en silence depuis cinq bonnes minutes Shane pris la parole

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois

_.. *De quoi parle t'il ?*_

- Mon comportement précisa t'il

- Oh…

- Et je me suis dit qu'on devrait apprendre à ce connaître un peu, comme ça tu verras que je ne te déteste pas !

- Oh _*à croire que c'est la seule chose que j'étais capable de dire aujourd'hui, pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?*_

- Tu n'es pas forcé d'accepter

- Non je suis d'accord dis-je vivement, un peu trop même, ça le fit sourire. Alors que je rougissait *décidément* il reprit

- Le jeu des 20 questions ça te dit ?

- Ok ! Commence !

- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

- Heu Bleu. La tienne ?

Et c'est comme cela que j'appris en autre que Shane était fils unique, que sa couleur préféré était le vert, qu'il jouait un peu du piano et qu'il voulait un chien pour son anniversaire. Quand j'y repense ça semblait surréaliste !

* * *

Le tournage approchait de la fin, j'avais toujours un peu de mal avec le changement de comportement de Shane, mais dans l'ensemble ça se passait plutôt bien… Jusqu'à ce jour.

On était, comme à notre habitude près du ponton en train de discuter avec Shane quand Nick arriva.

- Hey, tu es là, ça fait bien 20 minutes que je te cherche Mitch t'a fait quoi de ton portable ?

- Je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nate te cherche, il a besoin de ton aide.

- Ok, il est ou ?

- Je lui ai dis que tu le retrouverais dans la salle de musique. Bon j'y vais, tu devrais te dépécher de le rejoindre. A plus tard vous deux.

- Je me levais à mon tour,

- Désolée, je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard

- …

- Shane ?

- Oui c'est ça plus tard, fait pas attendre Nate ! Je te retiens pas plus ! A plus tard !

- SHANE !

Sur ce, il se leva et partit. Je restais là quelques minutes à me demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que Shane change encore de comportement. _*Argh je ne le comprends pas ça m'énerve !*_

Je rejoignis Nate dans la salle de musique, il semblait agité

- Nate ça va ?

- Ah tu es enfin là !

- Qu'est ce qui est si urgent Nate ?

- Cait !

- Cait ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui dire qu'elle te plait ?

- Non ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes

- Oh allez Nate, je ne suis pas aveugle, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous tourner autour. Elle attends juste que tu fasse le premier pas

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sure…. C'est pas de ça que tu voulais parler hein

- Non pas vraiment, je voulais te parler de son anniversaire dans 10 jours, je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir, mais tu viens de me donner une bonne idée.

On resta près d'une heure dans la salle à planifier la surprise de Caitlyn, on venait juste de terminer quand la porte s'ouvrit

- Ah vous êtes là tous les deux, c'est l'heure de diner vous venez !

- On arrive.

Sur le chemin, on croisa Shane je lui fis un sourire, mais il détourna la tête. Je décidai donc de l'interpeller

- Hey Shane, tu dines avec nous ?

Aucune réponse

- Shane ? Je l'attrapais par le bras pour l'arrêter

Il se dégagea brutalement

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? me répondit il et il partit

Caitlyn et Nate avait assisté à toute la scène,

- Mitch, ça va ?

Hum oui dis-je de façon pas du tout convaincante et au bord des larmes

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? je vais lui parler !

- Non Nate laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien

- Non Mitch, il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça ! Cait tu restes avec elle, je vous rejoins plus tard

Alors que les filles discutaient tranquillement, Nate rejoins Shane dans la salle de musique.

- Shane, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'allais te poser la même question ! On se connait depuis combien de temps, tu es plus un frère pour moi qu'un ami, alors peux tu m'expliquer, sincèrement, ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me battes froid ainsi ? Qu'est ce que t'a fait Mitchie pour que tu t'en prennes à elle comme ça

- Rien du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

- Shane !

- …

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu sais très bien que c'est plus comme avant, que ce passe t'il ? je t'ai fais quoi ? depuis qu'on a accepté de faire ce film tu n'es plus le même, tu ne me parles plus, tu as fait pleurer Mitchie, qu'…

- Quoi ? je l'ai faite pleurer ?

- Et oui tu croyais que quoi avec ton comportement à la con, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal, elle a même demandé à Matt de la faire remplacer, elle croit que c'est par ce qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour te donner la réplique

- Ridicule

- En effet, mais c'est ce qu'elle croit, et je veux pas qu'elle doute de son talent, et surtout pas par ta faute ! Je veux pas qu'elle souffre….

- Excuse moi, mais c'est pas ma faute si ta petite copine se s'en mal, je n'ai rien fait de mal commençais-je à m'énerver

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal ? tu te moque de qui ? Tu as un comportement dégueulasse avec elle et tu le sais ! Je sais pas ce que je t'ai fais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à Mitchie elle ne t'a rien fait !

_*Il ne m'a pas contre dit, il est vraiment avec elle pensais-je dépité*_

- Shane je veux la vérité ! Et maintenant ! Quel est ton problème avec moi ?

- Je veux quitter le groupe !

Nate me regarda choqué

- Quoi ?

- Je veux quitter le groupe répétais-je en évitant de le regarder

- Mais… Pourquoi ? me répondit-il toujours choqué

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi je lui répondis durement et quitta la salle en claquant la porte

* * *

_A/N : C tout pour ce soir... La suite semaine prochaine... Vous saurez pourquoi Shane a décidé de quitter le groupe... _


	11. Réconciliations

_Un grand merci pour les review :** Miss T**, j'ai pleuré de rire en te lisant! **Sarah**, je dis aussi merci à Miss T, elle m'a fait une bonne pub :o) oui, il va se sentir vraiment con, mais je te laisse lire ça tout de suite, j'espère que ça te plaira :o) **aureliscott1** Merci, voilà la suite... **Bonilia** Voici la réponse _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Nate n'étant toujours pas revenu, Cait et moi nous dirigions vers la salle de musique, en entrant dans la salle on vit Nate prostré, On se précipita vers lui

- Nate, Nate que se passe-t-il ? demanda Caitlyn

- Nate ? pourquoi tu pleures ? demandais-je

Il nous enlaça toute les deux, se calma puis nous raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Shane. On était sans voix toutes les deux.

- Comment a-t-il osé cria Cait, il va m'entendre !

- Non, Caity dit il en l'enlaçant, si il veut partir, qu'il s'en aille, je ne peux pas le retenir de force;

Caitlyn serra Nate dans ses bras, elle le consolait, je décidais de les laisser. Après avoir embrassé Nate sur la joue en lui disant que les choses allaient s'arranger, je sortis de la salle et me dirigeait vers ma chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

A mon réveil le lendemain, après une nuit très agitée, et trouvant Cait toujours endormie, je pris la direction du lac, n'arrêtant pas de penser que tout était de ma faute, Je vis Nate assis. Je m'approchais de lui et l'enlaça

- Comment vas-tu ce matin Nate

- Ça va, me répondit il d'une voix rauque

- Tu en as parlé avec Jason ?

- Non pas encore, je n'arrive pas à impacter, je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment je pourrais lui en parler…

Ce qu'on ne vit pas, c'est que, pendant qu'on discutait Shane passa, il fit demi-tour et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Je suis désolée Nate, tout est de ma faute ! dit Mitchie les larmes aux yeux

- Quoi ? Non ! Mitch !

- Si, si je ne m'étais pas disputé avec Shane, tu ne serais pas parti lui parler et il n'aurait pas quitté le groupe !

- Mitch, si, il veut vraiment quitter le groupe, ce n'est surement pas à cause de votre dispute, tu n'y es pour rien !

- Si c'est ma faute

- Non, en aucune façon ! dit-il en prenant les mains de Mitchie dans les siennes. Mitchie, tu n'es pour rien dans cette histoire, J'AI un problème avec lui, pas toi, et d'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'en prend à toi et je veux une explication, pourquoi soudainement, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, je veux une explication et je la veux maintenant dit il en se levant

- Nate tu ne devrais pas, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé

- Je le suis déjà Mitch, et je veux savoir la vérité

- Ok, mais je t'accompagne, je ne te laisse pas tout seul cette fois ci !

On se dirigea tous les deux vers la chambre de Shane, il tapa à la porte et entra

Shane était allongé sur son lit, sa valise était posé sur le sol devant l'armoire, elle était pleine. Après sa dispute avec Nate et sa déclaration de vouloir quitter le groupe, la veille, Shane s'était réfugié dans sa chambre ou il a laissé libre cours à son chagrin. Il venait de blesser son meilleur ami, son frère, mais s'était la seul solution ! Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il entendit Nate parler.

- Tu t'en vas?

- Oui, je prends quelques jours, je reviens pour filmer la fin du film. Je vais voir notre manager pour tout mettre au clair dit il sans prendre la peine de se relever. Maintenant sors de ma chambre.

- Shane, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait

- Rien

Nate ne comprenait plus rien, alors qu'il allait avancer, je le retins.

- Nate, viens on s'en va

Shane sursauta et se releva d'un bond lorsqu'il entendit ma voix

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Elle a un prénom lui répondit automatiquement Nate

- Elle n'a rien à faire dans ma chambre, sortez !

- Shane !

Alors que le ton augmentait entre les deux, je me mis devant Nate, lui attrapa le visage pour qu'il me regarde

- Nate, viens on s'en va. Ça ne sert à rien de rester, il refuse de t'expliquer et je ne veux pas que ça dégénère !

- C'est ça écoute ta petite copine !

- Ce n'est pas ma petite copine répondit Nate automatiquement, soudain un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux, il se tourna ver moi, Mitchie, tu veux bien nous laisser ? Je te rejoins pour petit déjeuner avec Caitlyn dans quelques instants.

Alors que j'allais rétorquer il reprit, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien, j'ai juste un truc à dire à Shane et j'arrive.

Je me résignais à sortir de la chambre, et allais chercher Cait, alors que Nate se tourna vers Shane

- Je vais te poser une question et je veux la vérité Shane. Tu agis comme ça par ce que tu penses que je sors avec Mitchie

- Non ! marmonnais-je

- Shane, regarde-moi, je veux la vérité et tu n'as jamais été un bon menteur !

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- La vérité, la raison pour laquelle tu veux quitter le groupe

- …

- Shane !

- Très bien, tu veux la vérité ? la voilà, je suis jaloux de toi à en crever, et je ne supporte plus de vous voir roucouler tout les deux.

Nate éclata de rire

- Tu penses que je suis amoureux de Mitchie ?

- Ça se voit Nate, tu es toujours avec elle, tu la surprotèges, tu la prends dans tes bras, c'est la première fois que je te vois si proche d'une fille

- Et tu es jaloux par ce que tu la veux pour toi

Alors que Nate riait, Shane prit sa valise et décida de partir

- Ravi que ça te fasse autant rire

- Non attends dis-je en le retenant. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Mitchie, ça serait incestueux, je la considère comme ma sœur !

- Mais bien sur !

- Shane, faut que je parle en quelles langues pour que tu comprennes ce que je viens de dire, je n'aime pas Mitchie, du moins pas d'amour, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre

Shane fixa intensément le visage de Nate : quoi ?

- Et le fait que je sois si proche d'elle c'est par ce qu'elle a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves récemment, qu'elle s'est confiée à Cait et moi et que ça nous a rapprochés. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien de plus entre Mitchie et moi Shane.

- Mais, mais, mais

- Mitchie n'est pas ma petite amie, et si au lieu de pleurer dans ton coin tu étais resté avec nous tu t'en serais aperçu !

- Mais tu es toujours avec elle, et tout à l'heure au bord du lac elle t'enlaçait.

- Je suis toujours avec elle et Cait, et elle me consolait à cause de ton attitude stupide d'hier soir !

Shane arrêta de faire les cent pas et s'affala sur son lit.

- Je suis un idiot ?

- Oh oui ! Shane on s'est toujours tout dit, je t'ai toujours considérer comme mon frère, comment as-tu pu laisser les choses en arriver à ce point, si tu voulais confirmation pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé ! m'énervais-je

- Et je t'aurais dit quoi Nate, Salut, je crois que je suis amoureux de ta copine, tu me l'as laisse ? Je n'allais pas me mettre au milieu de votre relation

- Non au lieu de ça tu as préféré briser la notre de relation, et partir ! Merde Shane ! on est comme des frères ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?

- …

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Shane tu es débile ! ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de départ ! et si tu as quelques choses à me reprocher, au lieu de me faire la gueule, vient m'en parler dorénavant…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Cait et Mitchie débarquèrent dans la chambre

- Nate ça va ? Cait vérifia que tout allait bien pour moi et elle se tourna vers Shane, le regard noir. Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça, ça fait des semaines que tu ne lui parles plus

- Cait…

- Non Nate, je n'ai pas finis, elle se tourna vers Shane et repris, hier soir après ton coup d'éclat on l'a trouvé dans un état lamentable dans la salle de musique, mais ça tu t'en fous il n'y a que…Mmmph

Sous les yeux ébahi de Shane et amusé de Mitchie, J'embrassais Caitlyn pour la faire taire.

- Caity… tu … parles… trop ! on… s'est… expliqué…. Avec.. Shane, plus… de… problèmes dit il tout en entrecoupant son discours de baiser

- C'est de Caitlyn que tu parlais dit Shane toujours en état de choc

- Yep ! dit il sans pour autant arrêter d'embrasser Caitlyn

- Il était temps dit Mitchie en souriant. J'en pouvais plus de vous voir vous tourner autour !

- Ça ne te dérange pas !

- Quoi ?

- Bon, on va vous laissez vous expliquer, Shane, défais ta valise, tu ne vas nulle part ! Cait, ça te dit un tour au bord du lac avant le petit déj ? Prenez votre temps, on vous récupérera des brioches, on se retrouve au bord du lac

Et sur ce, ils quittèrent la chambre et nous laissèrent seule. Je me tournais vers Shane qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise, et qui dès que je levais le regard vers lui déviait son regard.

- Alors ?

- Heu….

- Qu'est ce qui devrait me déranger ?

- Nate et Caitlyn dit il en hésitant

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je sais pas…

- C'est pas une réponse ça ! Shane, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nate ?

- Hum, rien on a discuté, on s'est réconcilié..

- Shane !

- …

- On ne sortira pas de cette chambre avant que tu ais parlé !

- Shane soupira s'assit sur son lit et pris la parole

- Je ne sais pas par ou commencer et je ne suis pas fière de moi

- Essaie le début !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, réfléchis à toute allure à une explication plausible avant de se lancer.

- Ok, tout commence dans la salle de réunion, Matt devait nous présenter l'actrice principale, et là tu es entrées dans la pièce, je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi, j'avais du mal à détourner les yeux et là Nate nous apprends qu'il t'a rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt…

Il m'expliqua qu'il était jaloux de la relation privilégié entre Nate et moi que Nate étant le plus jeune, il s'était toujours tourné vers lui, ce qu'il ne faisait plus depuis notre rencontre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je sortais de la chambre de Shane abasourdie, Shane Gray était jaloux de moi ? Impensable. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi ? Inimaginable !

Je rejoignis Cait, Nate et Jason au bord du lac et quelques minutes plus tard Shane nous rejoins, il échangea quelques mots avec Nate puis s'installa à nos côtés comme si rien ne s'était passé ses dernières heures.

Je passai la journée perdue dans mes pensées, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que m'avait dit Shane, son comportement à mon égard, envers Nate, la jalousie… Tout était vraiment trop incroyable…

* * *

Mitchie venait tout juste de sortir de ma chambre après mon explication improvisé… j'en avais encore des sueurs froides, j'espère qu'elle m'a crue, et qu'elle ne va pas chercher d'autre explication à mon comportement… après tout, je lui ai dit le principal, oui j'ai été jaloux de leur relation, seule la raison de cette jalousie est fausse… Mais après mon comportement je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire qu'elle me plait et que je rêve de la prendre dans mes bras quand même ! Elle m'aurait pris pour un fou !

Non chaque chose en son temps, je dois déjà me faire pardonner mon comportement débile envers elle, et lui montrait que je suis pas l'idiot qu'elle a connu jusque là !

Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, Shane pris le chemin du lac pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

_A/N : et voilà pour ce chapitre... _


	12. Rapprochement

_Coucou les Miss_

_Merci pour les reviews **Sarah** tu n'as pas tord, et tu trouveras ta réponse dans ce chapitre :o);** Char2lene **réponse dans ce chapitre, et comme tu me l'as demandé g spécifié les points de vue, j'espère que ça facilitera la compréhension ;o) ; **Aureliascott** merci voilà la suite :o) et à **Miss T** pour ses remarques avisées ;o)_

_Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre... Bonne lecture ;o)_

* * *

_**Mitchie POV**_

Depuis notre explication, les rapports entre Shane et moi étaient beaucoup plus simple, il agissait dorénavant normalement en ma présence, et passait son temps libre avec nous ou à répéter de nouvelles chansons avec les garçons. J'avais même l'impression qu'il flirtait avec moi, je crois que je devenais folle, ou alors que je prenais mes rêves pour la réalité ! J'étais allongée sur mon lit, à soupirer pour la énième fois en essayant de mettre au clair mes pensées.

- Un problème Mitchie ?

- Non Cait.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de soupirer ? Qu'est ce qui te perturbe ?

- Shane…

- Shane ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait… ou pas fait, dit-elle en souriant ? Attends… Il n'a quand même pas encore changé de comportement ? dit-elle soudainement en perdant son sourire

- Non, non. Depuis notre explication, tout va bien

- Si tout allait bien tu ne soupirerais pas Mitch, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'imagine des choses…

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois que Shane flirt avec moi

Caitlyn éclata de rire ! Plutôt que de le croire tu devrais en être sur dit elle en riant

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Caitlyn fut prise d'un fou rire alors que je la regardais méchamment

- Oh mon Dieu, j'en peux plus ! Mitch, tu es aveugles ou quoi ! Bien sur qu'il flirt avec toi, tu dois être la seule personne à ne pas en avoir conscience ! Pourquoi crois-tu que Nick le tue du regard à longueur de journée dit-elle

- Quoi ? Nick fait quoi ?

Caitlyn se remit à rire alors que je marmonnais quelques choses comme « vais lui dire deux mots à celui là, non mais »

- Mitch, depuis votre explication, il ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, il t'a même préparé un Pic-Nic ce n'est pas rien ! Un pic-nic, tout ce qui a de plus romantique dit elle en soupirant

- Il voulait juste se faire pardonner dis-je en repensant à ce fameux pic-nic.

_Deux jours après notre explication, alors que les autres étaient occupés à tourner des scènes ou notre présence n'était pas nécessaire, Shane vint me chercher dans mon bungalow pour une ballade. Après quelques minutes de marche on arriva dans un lieu découvert, et ensoleillé, un plaid avait été installé et un panier repas était posé dessus._

_- Shane ? Qu'est ce que…._

_- Je me suis dit que je devais me faire pardonner mon imbécilité, et quoi de mieux qu'un petit repas me dit il avec un sourire craquant_

- … _*Oh mon Dieu, il est trop mignon*_

_- Mitchie ? Si tu ne veux pas dit il perdant son sourire, on peut…_

_- Non, c'est parfait, elle lui sourit et s'installa sur le plaid. Il y a quoi de bon dans ce panier ?_

_- Que des bonnes choses, bon j'avoue j'ai triché, j'ai demandé à Caitlyn de m'aider pour être sur de ne prendre que des choses que tu aimes, et j'ai demandé à la cuisinière de préparer le tout… je tenais pas à t'empoisonner !_

_- *C'est trop mignon ! Ah ! je craque !* Merci dit elle avec un grand sourire_

_Shane entrepris de sortir de son panier des sodas, une bouteille d'eau, des sandwichs et du raisin [_N/A : je sais normalement c'est des fraises mais ça fait trop cliché, j'avais envie d'y mettre du raisin lol_]_

_Après avoir fini de déjeuner, on s'installa sur la couverture tout en picorant le raisin et en discutant de sujets tout à fait anodins. Alors que je tendais ma main vers la grappe de raisin, Shane fit de même et nos mains se touchèrent ce qui envoya une décharge électrique dans ma main, je retirai immédiatement ma main en poussant un petit cri et me releva à moitié_

_- Aie_

_- Mitch ça va ?_

_- Oui… électricité statique dis-je en souriant et en me rallongeant_

_- On est sur la même longueur d'onde dit il en souriant à son tour_

_Alors que j'allais de nouveau tendre ma main pour me servir, Shane entrepris de cueillir un grain de raisin et de le présenter à mes lèvres_

_- Comme ça tu ne risques plus rien dit il avec ce sourire qui me faisait fondre_

_*Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, je dois être morte et au paradis, Shane n'est pas en train de faire ce que je crois qu'il est en train de faire* automatiquement elle ouvrit la bouche et Shane y glissa le grain de raisin. _

_Alors que Mitchie croquait son grain de raisin, Shane caressa ses lèvres de ses doigts, tout deux se fixant, sans bruit, quand soudain le portable de Shane sonna, brisant leur rapprochement._

- Mitchie !

- Qu, quoi ?

- A quoi tu rêvais ? A Shane ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Oh que oui ! tu es toute rouge ! A quoi pensais-tu ? hein…

* * *

_**Shane POV**_

Alors que Mitchie discutait avec Caitlyn dans sa chambre, Nate lui parlait avec Shane.

- Pourquoi ne lui avoues-tu pas la vérité ? Dit lui simplement qu'elle te plait au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme un malheureux !

- Et si elle me rejetait?

- Pourquoi elle te rejetterait ? Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas voir ce qui est évident !

- Comment ça ?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous dévorer des yeux ! Tu lui plais, elle te plait… Action !

- Mais….

- Mais rien, au pire tu seras fixé et tu pourras passer à autre chose et arrêter de te morfondre! Le tournage se finit bientôt, si tu ne saisi pas cette occasion, qui sait quand tu pourras la revoir…

- Oui mais…

- Shane ! Parle-lui !

Nate parti, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et repensait à la première fois que j'avais vu Mitchie dans la salle de réunion, elle était superbe, souriante même si elle semblait un peu stressée. Je repensais ensuite à la première fois ou je l'avais entendu chanter dans la salle de musique avec Caitlyn, à leur duo lors de l'enregistrement, mais aussi à toute les fois où je l'ai repoussé sans raison.

Je secouais la tête en me disant que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la perdre en tant qu'amie, même si s'était de plus en plus difficile de me contenter d'une amitié alors que l'envie de l'embrasser se faisait plus forte de jour en jour.

J'en était là dans ma réflexion lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !... Mitchie ? demandais-je en me relevant légèrement confus

- Nate a dit que tu souhaitais me voir

- QUOI ? je vais le tuer marmonnais-je dans ma barbe pour ne pas qu'elle entente

- Heu il s'est trompé ? Tu n'as pas demandé à me voir ? Oh… dit elle légèrement déçue, je vais y aller alors….

- Non reste ! dis-je précipitamment… heu je veux dire puisque tu es là reste, on trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper, je souriais alors que mes pensées déviés vers Mitchie et moi en train de s'embrasser.

Je fus ramené à la réalité lorsque je sentis un poids sur le lit à côté de moi

- Shane ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette dit elle en le voyant rougir

- Non, non ça va, bégayais-je, en fuyant son regard

- T'en est sur ?

- Oui, oui. Si on allait faire un tour au bord du lac plutôt que de rester enfermé ? * oui ça c'est une bonne idée, s'éloigner vite fait de cette chambre avant que je ne fasse la bêtise de t'embrasser se dit il*

- Shane… Il pleut dehors ! dit elle en lui montrant son parapluie qui reposait sur le sol près de la porte

- Hein ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué !

- Tu étais vraiment plongé dans tes pensées quand je suis arrivé. Shane es-tu sur que ça va ? Tu peux m'en parler tu le sais ?

- Heuuu je ne suis pas sur…

Elle sourit, il avait dit la même chose la dernière fois avant de finalement lui dire ce qui le tracassait.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a mis mal à l'aise ?

- Non ! Non tu n'as rien fait Mitchie, je suis juste un peu perturbé, ce n'est rien de grave, je te promets dit il en se levant du lit. Si il restait une minute de plus à ses côtés, à sentir son doux parfum, il ne pourrait plus résister.

- Ok ! Sache que je suis là si jamais tu souhaite en parler.

- Merci Mitchie, mais pas pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore.

- Ok ! on va rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle ?

_**

* * *

Mitchie POV**_

_*Pourquoi me fuit il, il me dit que j'ai rien fait, mais il n'arrête pas de m'éviter, il est mal à l'aise dès qu'on se retrouve tout seul. Je ne comprends pas ! Oh mon Dieu, il n'a quand même pas remarqué qu'il me plaît et vu qu'il ne ressent pas du tout la même chose il est mal à l'aise en ma présence, oh mon Dieu et si s'était ça la véritable raison_* elle marchait sans vraiment regarder ou elle mettait les pieds, trop perdu dans ses pensées, Mitchie rata une marche en sortant du bungalow, elle poussa un petit cri en se sentant tombé quand elle sentit deux bras puissant la retenir.

- Mitch, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal dit il inquiet en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Heu oui, Oui ça va dit elle en se blottissant contre lui et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle releva la tête pour le remercier, mais ses mots restèrent coincés lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Shane. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes, aucun des deux voulant détourner le regard.

Mitchie savait qu'elle aurait du se reculer maintenant qu'elle était parfaitement stable, mais elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, elle passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Shane, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et rapprocha son visage de Shane sans cessez de le fixer.

* * *

_**Shane Pov**_

Le cerveau de Shane était en ébullition _* Mitchie est dans mes bras, elle est vraiment là, Oh Seigneur qu'est ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser… Shane arrête de penser à ça se fustigea t'il*_ elle sembla lire dans ses pensées, car à cet instant elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa à hauteur de son visage. Il fixa ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient des siennes et pencha un peu plus sa tête pour n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Mitchie, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et ne résista plus , il combla le peu d'espace qui restait et effleura une première fois ses lèvres. Lentement Mitchie resserra ses bras autour de son cou l'attirant un peu plus vers elle, et alors qu'il allait enfin prendre ses lèvres pour un vrai baiser du bruit les fit sursauter, ils eurent tout juste le temps de se séparer avant que Nick fasse son apparition.

_**

* * *

Nick Pov**_

Il contempla la scène d'un œil sévère :

- J'interromps quelque chose ? demanda t'il sèchement

- Non dit Shane d'une voix légèrement gêné, Mitchie a raté une marche, je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Le comportement de Nick changea immédiatement :

- Mitch ça va ? tu ne t'es pas blessée ? demanda t'il anxieux

- Ça va Nick, plus de peur que de mal, Shane m'a rattrapé avant que je ne m'écrase par terre dit elle en souriant faiblement sans oser regarder Shane. Tu me cherchais ?

- Oui, je voulais te proposer de passer l'après midi ensemble, vu que tu es libre, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé que tout les deux.

- Je vous laisse dit Shane complètement frustré par la situation, on se voit plus tard dit il en faisant un signe de la main sans regarder Mitchie de peur de se réaction.

Il partit et Mitchie soupira doucement, elle se tourna vers son frère : on y va ?

- Mitch, il se passait quoi avant que j'arrive ?

- On te l'a dit, rien du tout !

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Mitch, vous étiez aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, alors il se passait quoi ?

- J'ai glissé, il m'a rattrapé, on a failli s'embrasser, tu nous as interrompu. Par pitié pas de sermon ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu lui jettes des regards noirs à longueur de journée ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. Ne t'attache pas trop, quand le tournage se terminera, tu ne le verras plus, je ne veux pas qu'il te brise le cœur c'est tout.

_**

* * *

Shane Pov**_

Pendant ce temps là un Shane totalement frustré rejoignit les autres dans la grande salle.

Shane ça va demanda Caitlyn

- Hum, oui

- T'en est sur ? demanda Nate

- Oui, oui ça va

- Où est Mitchie demanda Jason

- Avec son frère, ils ont décidé de passer l'après midi ensemble.

Alors que les conversations reprenaient, Nate se pencha vers Shane

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas ici murmura t'il

- Les gars, Shane et moi devons retravailler un morceau, on vous laisse, Jay, ta présence n'est pas obligatoire, tu peux rester là si tu veux.

- Ok ! à tout à l'heure répondit Jason.

- Nate embrassa Cait, et lui murmura de discuter avec Mitchie dès qu'elle la verrait puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de musique.

- Allez raconte…

_**

* * *

Pov extérieur**_

Ce soir là, l'ambiance à table était lourde, Shane et Mitchie n'arrêtait pas de se lancer des regards en coins, mais détourner la tête dès que leurs regards se croisaient, Nick fixait Shane, alors que Caitlyn les regardait à tour de rôle se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de discuter avec Mitchie et que Nate refusait de lui dire de quoi il était question, arguant que s'était à elle de lui en parler.

Plus tard ce soir là, après que Mitchie est fait part de sa frustration à Caitlyn, elle décida de faire un tour au bord du lac, histoire de se changer les idées.

La pluie ayant cessé depuis un moment, il faisait tout de même frais, elle prit donc un gilet et parti faire un tour. Ses pas la menèrent au ponton, elle était assise là depuis une dizaine de minute lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, elle se tourna et vit Shane se diriger vers elle.

- Hey !

- Hey ! répondit elle

Tout deux était mal à l'aise suite aux évènements de la journée, un silence pesant s'installa, et après 5 mn Shane décida de le briser.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin.

- Désolé de ? M'avoir rattrapé ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non dit il choqué

- Quoi alors ? D'avoir failli m'embrasser ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, après tout c'est moi qui t'es sauté dessus dit elle en colère contre elle-même pour avoir pu penser qu'il ait eu lui aussi envie de l'embrasser. Elle se leva et pris le chemin de son bungalow.

Shane se leva rapidement à la suite, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en placer une, mais si il la laissait partir maintenant, il était certain que les choses redeviendrait bizarre entre eux. Il l'a rattrapa alors qu'elle quittait le ponton, l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_**

* * *

Mitchie Pov**_

Mitchie fulminait, elle marchait d'un pas rageur quand soudain on attrapa sa main, et la seconde suivante elle se retrouvait dans les bras de Shane, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se figea quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Shane et lui rendit son baiser.

_**

* * *

Shane Pov**_

Shane était aux anges, _* elle ne m'a pas repoussé*_, il l'a rapprocha un peu plus de lui et entrepris d'approfondir le baiser, il passa lentement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée, ce qu'elle lui accorda aussitôt. Sa langue glissa entre les lèvres de Mitchie à la recherche de la sienne. Le baiser se fit plus brûlant, mais bien trop tôt le manque d'air les fit se séparer, Shane déposa immédiatement des baisers papillons sur le visage de Mitchie, ses lèvres, ses joues, ses tempes.

- Mitchie, j'avais très envie de t'embrasser tout à l'heure murmura t'il ses lèvres près de son oreille, et si ton frère ne nous avait pas surpris, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé. Mais tu as évité mon regard après, j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit pas ce que tu voulais, c'est la seule raison qui fait que je me sois excusé dit il en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

Mitchie frissonnait, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras

- J'en avais autant envie que toi Shane dit elle en penchant sa tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Ils restèrent enlacer pendant quelques temps, chuchotant et s'embrassant, quand Shane s'éloigna.

- On devrait y aller, il se fait tard et il fait froid.

- Oui dit-elle, réticente.

Shane attrapa sa main, entrelaça leurs doigts et l'accompagna jusque son bungalow, il l'embrassa encore quelques minutes avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

* * *

_Voili voilou... C'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Le prochain chapitre Mercredi ou jeudi prochain._

_Et dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes...  
_


	13. Déclaration

_Salut à tous, voici la première partie du dernier chapitre, j'essaierai de vous poster la fin dimanche, autrement il faudra attendre une semaine, je ne serais pas là semaine prochaine... voilà pour les bonnes nouvelles, lol passons aux reviews. Tout d'abord merci, elles m'ont faites rire, surtout les menaces sur Nick _

_**sarah : **lol j'adore ton commentaire, je les trouve aussi mignon lol, pour ce qui concerne une suite je ne sais pas trop, dans la seconde partie de chapitre tu verras comment ils gèrent le retour à LA, j'espère que ça te plaira ! J'adore aussi Nick, même si certaines, pour ne pas nommer Miss T ou Char2lene lol, souhaite faire une descente dans ma fic pour l'assommer! toujours là quand il faut pas... j'en dis pas plus_

_**Miss T :** mdrrrr, j'ai bien compris que tu veux tuer mon Nick, mais il fait juste son boulot de grand frère, bon Ok, il abuse un peu mais bon... il lui a pas encore foutue la honte devant tout le monde... pour le moment ;o) Ah et j'ai un petit qqch pour toi dans ce chapitre...  
_

_**aureliascott : **merci, voici la suite j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant_

_**Char2lene :** je t'en prie, j'ai aussi précisé dans ce chapitre pour plus de clarté. Pourquoi vous voulez toute taper mon Nick lol!Il est pas méchant, il a juste un mauvais timing lol!_

_**kiwibanane : **Merci _

_Voili voilou, bonne lecture et reviewez! lol_

* * *

_**Pov Mitchie**_

Le lendemain, Mitchie se réveilla extrêmement de bonne humeur. Toutes joyeuses elle se prépara pour le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Cait ouvrait à peine les yeux.

- Lut Mitch !

- Salut Cait

- Mitch ? Ce n'est pas humain d'être d'aussi bonne humeur si tôt qu'est ce qui t'arrive dit elle en baillant

- J'ai vu Shane hier soir dit elle les yeux brillant.

Après s'être excité comme une puce et avoir raconté toute l'histoire, elle commença à stresser

- Et si il avait changé d'avis entre hier soir et aujourd'hui ? Cait, comment je vais faire si il…

- Mitch, reste zen, tout se passera bien !

Une demi-heure plus tard elles prirent le chemin de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Mitchie, relax !

- Relax, relax tu en as de bonne toi marmonna t'elle

En chemin elles rencontrèrent Jason, Shane et Nate.

Après avoir embrassé Cait, Shane se pencha vers Mitchie et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Salut toi

- Salut dit elle en souriant

- QUOI ? Vous êtes ensembles ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de rien râla Jason !

- Tu vois qu'il ne servait à rien de flipper !

- Cait !

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Shane en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle avait peur que tu ne veuilles pas t'afficher avec elle répondit Caitlyn

- Et pourquoi ça dit il en fixant Mitchie

- On en a pas parlé, je ne savais pas si tu voulais…

Alors que les trois autres reprenaient leur chemin, Shane enlaça Mitchie et l'embrassa passionnément.

- J'ai assez perdu de temps, je ne veux pas me cacher… sauf si tu as peur de la réaction de ton frère dit il soudain tendu.

- Non, il se doute de quelque chose, de toute façon, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'y opposera. Par contre il risque surement d'avoir une discussion avec toi à mon sujet… dit-t-elle en grimaçant

- Tant qu'il ne nous sépare pas tout ira bien, dit il en l'embrassant. Allez, on va rejoindre les autres, allons déjeuner.

La journée se passa comme dans un rêve, même si notre arrivée main dans la main dans la salle de petit déjeuner ne passa pas inaperçu ! La tête des filles était très drôle d'ailleurs, la réaction de Nick aussi.

_Flashback_

_**Pov Mitchie puis Shane**_

_A peine entrée dans la salle, on entendit un cri provenir de Meaghan, elle était toute rouge et semblait s'être étouffé avec sa brioche. Alors que ses compagnons de table prenaient de ses nouvelles Shane et moi nous installions à notre table. Cait, Nate, Jason et Nick était déjà installé._

_Nick me fixa un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur Shane. Il le fixa quelques minutes ce qui rendit Shane mal à l'aise. _

_- Nick, arrête ça, tu le gênes ! dis-je en posant ma main sur celle de Shane pour le réconforter_

_- Ok… Désolé dit il en se forçant à tourner le regard. Pour le refixer sur Shane moins de 5 minutes plus tard !_

_Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, malgré l'attitude de Nick._

_Après être sorti de table on se dirigeait vers le théâtre pour filmer la scène finale quand Nick demanda à parler à Shane._

_- Nick ? tu dois vraiment faire ça maintenant ? ça ne peut pas attendre demandais-je_

_- T'inquiète pas Mitch, je veux juste lui dire deux mots, je ne te l'abime pas promis me dit il en souriant_

_Je soupirai, puis m'éloignai à contre cœur après avoir embrassé Shane._

_- Shane, je ne vais pas te retenir très longtemps, que se passera t'il de retour à LA ?_

_- Mitch et moi seront toujours ensemble, si c'est ça ta question_

_- Tu es gentil Shane, je t'apprécie, mais tu es une star, je ne veux pas que tu la fasses souffrir ! Tu es amené à beaucoup voyager, à rencontrer des tas de jolie fille, et d'après les magasines tu es un bourreau des cœurs…_

_- Je t'arrête de suite, je ne suis pas un bourreau des cœurs, oui j'avoue j'ai eu quelques petites amies, pas tant que ça, et rien de très sérieux, elle ne représentait pas ce que Mitchie représente pour moi aujourd'hui. _

_- Et que représente-t-elle ?_

_- Je tiens énormément à ta sœur Nick, c'est une fille formidable, adorable, magnifique, douce, pleine de vie…_

_- Ok ! je crois avoir saisi l'essentiel dit il avec un petit rire, quoi qu'il en soit fait là souffrir et je te fais souffrir ! dit il légèrement amusé_

_- Message reçu ! Mais je tiens vraiment à elle, et même si je sais que notre relation ne sera pas simple à cause de nos emplois du temps respectifs, je ferai tout pour que ça marche, jamais je ne la blesserai !_

_Nick n'eut pas le temps de répondre…_

_- Shane ! On n'attend plus que toi cria Alan_

_- J'arrive ! _

Depuis lors, Shane et moi sommes inséparable, sur les plateaux et en dehors, nous savons qu'il nous reste peu de temps avant la fin du tournage, nous en profitons donc un maximum.

On passait notre temps près du lac à discuter.

- Comment as-tu rencontré Nate et Jason lui demandais-je ce jour là.

- Au collège, en cours de musique en fait. Nate ne t'a pas raconté ?

- Pas vraiment, je ne lui ai jamais demandé en fait

- Ah, ok ! je pensais, comme vous passiez énormément de temps ensemble, je pensais qu'il t'en avait parlé. Ben lors de notre première année au collège, premier cours de musique, le prof nous a installé les uns à côtés des autres. On a rapidement fait connaissance. Jason est le meilleure de nous trois avec une guitare, Nate est un compositeur hors pair et j'adore chanter, du coup on a décidé de faire un groupe. Mes parents étaient musicien quand ils étaient plus jeunes, en nous entendant, ils ont tout de suite trouvait qu'on avait du talent, ce qui est normal et pas du tout objectif quand c'est tes propres parents mais bon, ils nous ont convaincu de faire une démo, après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et c'est comme ça qu'on a été remarqué et qu'on a enregistré notre premier album ! Voilà pour toute l'histoire

- Et ben ! Je savais d'après les différents magasines que vous vous étiez rencontré à l'école, mais rien de plus. Vous deviez être super connu dans votre école !

- Oh non pas du tout ! On passait plutôt inaperçu, on était pas sportifs, donc on s'intéressait pas à nous ! dit il en souriant

- J'ai du mal à le croire !

- Et pourtant ! et toi comment étais-tu ? Dans l'élite ? dit il en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras, je t'imagine bien pompom girl dit il en riant

- Ah non, tu n'y es pas là ! pas du tout ! à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'ami. J'ai toujours été solitaire.

On continua alors de discuter de nos parcours jusqu'à ce jour, je lui parlais brièvement de l'accident de mes parents, et ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement tout en essuyant les larmes.

* * *

La dernière scène venait d'être tournée, ce soir on fêtait ça autour d'un repas, et demain chacun repartirait. La séparation risquait d'être difficile, j'avais rencontré des personnes formidables ici, on avait passé énormément de temps ensemble et les quitter allait être difficile, ok, je sais qu'on sera toujours en contact, que le téléphone et internet ça existe… etc, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

Et puis il y a Shane, on vie dans la même ville, mais le retour à LA, sera quand même difficile, on ne sera plus ensemble aussi souvent que maintenant, il a des projets pour les prochains mois, une tournée en préparation… je secouais la tête essayant de chasser ses tristes pensées et me dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour me préparer.

_**Pov extérieur**_

- Mitchie était toujours dans la salle de bains quand Cait l'a prévint que Shane et Nate était arrivés.

- J'arrive !

5 mn plus tard, lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une petite robe bustier noir, elle remarqua que seule Shane était présent dans la pièce.

- Ils sont passés où Cait et Nate ? demanda t elle

- Déjà parti…. Tu es sublime dit il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres

- Merci dit elle en rougissant, tu es pas mal non plus !

Shane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser, elle était absolument divine dans cette petite robe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shane se détacha à regret d'elle

- On devrait y aller, avant que ton frère vienne nous chercher dit il en souriant

Ils rejoignirent la grande salle, main dans la main, et rejoignirent leurs amis à leur table.

Cait, Nate, Jason, Nick, Kevin et Danielle était déjà installé ainsi qu'un couple que Mitchie ne connaissait pas.

- Ah vous voilà les amoureux, on a failli venir vous chercher dit Kevin ! Approchez que je vous présente le frère de Dani et sa petite amie. Mitchie, Shane je vous présente Joe et Ashley. Joe, Ashley voici Shane et Mitchie

Je retins un sourire en voyant la tenue d'Ashley, elle portait une robe bustier rose fuchsia, des talons rose, et des bijoux rose, en la regardant on aurait jamais deviné que sa couleur préféré devait être le rose ! On aurait dit une fraise tagada ! **[**_**A/N : Petit clin d'œil à Miss T o) J'ai réussi à le caser lol**_**]. **Une fois les présentations faites, ils s'installèrent et débutèrent le repas dans la bonne humeur.

Le repas finis, Shane et Mitchie décidèrent de se promener, ne voulant pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, sachant que la séparation du lendemain arriverait bien trop tôt.

Ils marchèrent en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre en direction du lac, Shane avait passé un bras autour de l'épaule de Mitchie et la tenait enlacer contre lui, alors qu'ils avançaient.

Arrivés au ponton, ils s'installèrent côtes à côtes, sans briser le silence. Shane enlaça Mitchie et au bout d'une dizaine de minute brisa le silence

- Un sou pour tes pensées !

- Mes pensées valent plus cher que ça rétorqua t'elle en souriant

- Ok ! Ok ! Un baiser pour tes pensées ?

- Un seul ?

Il rit, on peut déjà commencer par un et puis, qui sait…

Elle sourit, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle et déposait tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après avoir échangé de doux et tendre baiser, il l'enlaça et lui demanda de nouveaux à quoi elle pensait pour être aussi calme.

- A demain répondit-elle lentement

- Demain ?

- Oui, demain. Tout sera fini, on retournera chacun chez nous, ça va faire bizarre de ne plus se voir après avoir passé près de trois mois les uns avec les autres

- En effet, mais tu les reverras.

- ….

- Mitchie, qu'est ce qui te perturbe vraiment ?

- Comment ? que veux tu dire ?

- Je vois bien qu'il y a plus…. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, mais c'est rien, c'est stupide..

- Non, Mitch, dis moi…

- …

- Bébé regarde moi, dit il en posant ses mains sur ses joues et en relevant sa tête pour planter son regard dans le sien, il la fixa un instant avant de se pencher lentement et de déposer des baisers aériens sur ses lèvres… Dis moi ma puce, je veux savoir ce qui te préoccupe

Mitchie finit par prendre la parole, elle s'éloigna un peu afin de pouvoir le regarder et remettre ses idées en place.

- Et bien, je me demandais ce qui allait se passer pour nous de retour à LA… dit elle en baissant la tête, ayant peur de ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux.

- Comment ça ? tu veux savoir quoi au juste demanda-t-il légèrement confus… Mitch ? il lui releva la tête une nouvelle fois, et fut choqué de la voir au bord des larmes. Bébé, qu'est ce qu'il y a je ne comprends pas ! Explique moi, comment ça ce qu'il va se passer pour nous à LA,

- Shane tu es une star, je suis personne, je suis quelconque, tu ….

Shane était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que se soit, il n'écoutait même plus ce qu'elle disait se contentant de la fixer d'un œil incrédule, en se demandant comment elle pouvait autant se dévaloriser.

- Mitch, arrête ! dit il durement

Mitchie se tut, au bord des larmes, une nouvelle fois, elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de les retenir et se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer.

Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour se reprendre et entreprit de se calmer également, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, pas maintenant alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Bébé regarde moi dit il doucement,

- …

- s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux…

- …

- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais t'entendre dire que tu es personne, ou que tu es banale… comment peux tu penser ça ? Tu es douce, gentille, adorable, talentueuse, magnifique, et je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire.

- Mais…

- Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Je sais que j'ai été un total idiot ces derniers mois, mais je pensais que ses dernières semaines tu avais compris que je voulais vraiment être avec toi, tu me plais telle que tu es, j'aime être avec toi, et notre retour à LA ne changera rien.

- Au contraire, ici on est dans notre bulle, protéger du monde extérieur, quand sera-t-il lorsqu'on sera de retour dans la réalité ?

- On sera exactement les mêmes... sauf qu'on passera un peu moins de temps ensemble, on a déjà la chance d'habiter la même ville, on fera le maximum pour se voir souvent… enfin entre mon emploi du temps, tes examens, et ta future carrière ça va être plutôt compliqué mais on y arrivera dit il, je crois en nous… pas toi demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils ?

- Si, dit elle pas vraiment convaincue, alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui demander de quelle future carrière tu parles ?

Il rit, ta future carrière de chanteuse, enfin si tu le souhaites. Tu es très doué, rien ne t'empêchera de percer dans la musique.

- Tu crois ?

- Mitch ! Crois un peu plus en toi même ! Tu es douée bébé, tu peux le faire… si tu le veux.

Ils restèrent un bon moment simplement assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre à discuter et s'embrasser. Shane savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance en elle, et le fait qu'elle doute d'eux le chagrinait quelque peu, mais il se promit de tout faire pour la convaincre de sa sincérité envers elle.

* * *

L'heure du grand départ était arrivée, les filles avaient déjà salués les autres acteurs un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, maintenant, elles étaient dans la cour en train de faire leur au revoir aux garçons. Elles embrassèrent tout d'abord Jason, lui souhaitèrent un bon retour avant qu'il ne s'installe dans la limousine pour attendre ses amis. Mitchie embrassa ensuite Nate sur la joue, elle le serra dans ses bras et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour elle depuis leur rencontre pendant que Cait disait au revoir à Shane, puis les filles récupérèrent leurs petits amis attitrés.

Shane enlaça Mitchie, il la serra dans ses bras, posa son menton sur la tête de Mitchie et soupira… Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter sa petite amie, pas maintenant, pas si tôt.

Mitchie recula un peu afin de pouvoir regarder son petit ami dans les yeux, elle lui sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura

- Tu vas me manquer…

- Toi aussi ma puce, mais on se voit dans quelques jours, ok !

- Moui…

- Allez, c'est pas si long que ça, et puis avec tes dernières révisions tu ne verras pas le temps passé !

- Mais tu vas me manquer quand même dit elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir !

- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de partir Mitch, mais on a pas vraiment le choix, on a des engagements avec Nate et Jay, et tu dois préparer tes examens. Je te promets qu'on se verra bientôt et que tout se passera bien lui chuchota-t-il.

Mitchie hocha la tête, pas réellement convaincue et Shane se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, profitant au maximum des dernières secondes qu'il lui restait en sa compagnie. Mitchie lui rendit son baiser, et Shane ne tarda pas à l'approfondir, le rendant toujours plus passionné. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, il était dans leur bulle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et c'est tout ce qui comptait à cet instant.

- Shane on doit y aller dit Nate les interrompant.

Shane renforça un peu plus le baiser alors que Mitchie s'agrippait un peu plus à lui, l'empêchant de reculer.

- Shane !

- …

- Mitchie !

- …

- Ne m'obligez pas à venir vous séparer !

Shane embrassa encore une fois sa petite amie avant de se reculer.

- Je t'appelle dès qu'on atterrit, et tu m'appelles ce soir, dès que tu arrives à LA dit il en déposant encore, un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu vas me manquer ma puce. A bientôt dit il avant de se détacher à regret.

Il allait entrer dans la limousine, mais au dernier moment, fit demi-tour et embrassa une dernière fois Mitchie. Nate soupira et secoua la tête en souriant :

- Vous savez que vous allez vous revoir dans quelques jours ! Il profita que Shane se soit un peu reculé pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et le tirer en arrière à ses côtés !

- Hey ! Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate !

- Shane ! Il est temps d'y aller ! j'ai pas mis autant de temps à dire au revoir à ma copine moi ! Allez ! On y va ! Bye les filles on s'appel dit il avant de pousser Shane dans la limousine au côté d'un Jason hilare et d'entrer à sa suite.

Les filles entendirent un" soit pas jaloux, t'avait qu'à embrasser ta copine !" avant que la voiture ne commence à s'éloigner. Soudain les têtes de Shane, Jason et Nate apparurent par le toit ouvrant de la limousine : A bientôt les filles crièrent ils en les saluant de la main

Les filles les saluèrent en souriant, la séparation avait été difficile, mais elles savaient qu'elle les reverrait dans quelques jours. Elles attendirent que la limousine soit hors de vue, pour sécher leurs larmes, qu'elles n'avaient pas pu empêcher de couler et retournèrent boucler leurs bagages puis aidèrent Nick à boucler les siens avant de se rendre à leur tour à l'aéroport quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

_Voilàààààààà dans la deuxième partie, retour à LA_


	14. Retour à LA

**_Et voilà le dernier chapitre!_**

**_Vous pouvez remercier Miss T pour le Happy End! J'étais parti pour la terminer autrement lol._**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu, Merci de m'avoir laissé vos coms et merci à Miss T pour son aide._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Bisou_**

_**

* * *

Mitchie Pov**_

Ça faisait, maintenant, une semaine que j'étais de retour à LA, les examens ayant lieu le mercredi suivant, soit dans trois petits jour je me consacrais aux révisions avec l'aide de Danielle. Cela me permit de ne pas trop mal vivre la séparation avec Shane, (qui, soit dit en passant m'envoyait des messages tout les matins et m'appelait tous les soirs pour savoir comment s'était passé ma journée), mais aussi la séparation avec Cait qui était retourné vivre chez ses parents, la coupure après avoir passé autant de temps ensemble était très difficile à vivre pour nous deux. Le fait d'être autant occupé me permettait de ne pas trop y penser.

Le jour des examens arriva, j'étais très stressée, mais au final, je pensais avoir bien répondu, et puis j'avais eu le soutien de tout le monde, et surtout de Shane, ce qui m'avait permis de gérer mon stress.

Les résultats n'étant que dans deux semaines, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Danielle, quelques fois Nick et Kévin se joignaient à nous et les week ends Cait venait à la maison, ou j'allais chez elle, le fait d'être ensemble nous permettait de moins déprimer sur l'absence de nos petits copains (ou plus déprimer si vous preniez en compte le fait qu'on finissait devant la télé avec un pot de glace, à regarder un film à l'eau de rose à chaque fois).

Le jour des résultats, Cait, Nick et Danielle m'accompagnèrent.

- Mitch, allez ! va regarder ! dit Nick

- Ok, j'y vais…. Je fis quelques pas avant de revenir Non, je peux pas, et si j'ai raté ?

- Ben si tu regardes pas tu peux pas savoir dit Nick

- Nick ! Ne l'écoute pas je suis sur que tu as réussi dit Danielle

- Bon, j'y vais, je vais regarder pour toi dit Cait.

- Alors ?

- Alors… Tu l'as réussi !

- Ahhhhhh J'ai réussi dis-je en sautillant avant de me jeter dans les bras de Danielle, puis de Cait et enfin de Nick

- Félicitation !

- Je dois prévenir Shane ! Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un sms aux garçons pour les prévenir. Aussitôt elle reçu trois sms de félicitation.

- Allez ! on va fêter ça dit Nick.

Il prit sa sœur par le bras et tout les quatre partirent fêter l'événement au tour d'un bon repas.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard Shane décida d'organiser un repas à la villa, pour célébrer ma réussite. Big Rob passa me chercher, il me déposa devant la villa et me souhaita une bonne soirée. Je tapais à la porte, légèrement excité, j'allais enfin revoir mon petit ami après près d'un mois de séparation, et j'attendis qu'on m'ouvre la porte. A mon grand désarroi ce n'est pas Shane qui ouvrit la porte mais une vieille dame, je repris contenance :

- Bonsoir

- Bonsoir, vous devez être Mitchie. Veuillez me suivre. Elle me conduisit dans une sorte de bureau et me dit d'attendre là. "M. Gray ne devrait pas tarder " dit elle en souriant avant de sortir.

Me retrouvant seul, je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi, dans un coin de la pièce, un bureau était installé, un pc reposait dessus, un canapé noir était installé juste à côté du bureau, je m'y installais et attendit. Shane arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il portait un jean noir, une chemise bleu, une cravate noir, il était absolument craquant. _*Wow, il est encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu* _Il s'avança vers moi, me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

- Coucou toi murmura t'il avant de déposer un nouveau baiser.

- Coucou

- Tu es magnifique dit il en me détaillant, je portais une robe bleue, mi longue avec de fine bretelle, des talons noir.

- Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus dis-je en rougissant.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, et alors qu'il allait mettre fin au baiser, je l'attirais vers moi pour approfondir le baiser. Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et continua de m'embrasser, il fit quelques pas en arrière et m'entraina avec lui contre le mur, une fois son dos contre le mur, il échangea nos positions. Je me retrouvais coincé contre le mur, Shane contre moi, ses lèvres toujours collés aux miennes. Il recula quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et entreprit de déposer des baisers dans mon cou.

- Tu m'as manqué murmura t il, il allait reprendre mes lèvres lorsqu'on tapa à la porte.

Je grognais de mécontentement.

- M. Gray, tout est en place nous n'attendons plus que vous

- On arrive dit il en souriant. Bien que j'aurais préféré rester ici à t'embrasser, on doit y aller dit il avec ce sourire craquant. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de faire un pas en arrière et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et sa coupe.

Je fis de même avant de suivre Shane dans le couloir. On arriva devant une porte fermé, Shane ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Je le remerciais d'un sourire, et à l' instant où je mis un pied dans la pièce j'entendis crier FELICITATION.

Nick, Kevin, Danielle, Cait, Nate et Jason était dans le salon, je me tournais vers Shane, légèrement choquée, il me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu… Tu as organisé ça ?

- Oui ! Il est temps de fêter votre diplôme Mlle Torres dit il en souriant.

Je lui sautais au cou pour le remercier, et déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me tourner vers les autres. Nate le premier me prit dans ses bras et me félicita chaleureusement

- Tu m'as manqué Mitch ! Félicitation, je savais que tu y arriverais ! me dit il en m'embrassant sur la joue

Jason fut le suivant, puis Cait, Kevin, Danielle et enfin Nick.

- Encore félicitation petite sœur !

- Merci dis-je en l'enlaçant et en restant dans ses bras quelques minutes. Merci pour tout Nick, tu es le meilleur des frères sur terre.

On passa une excellente soirée, le repas fut délicieux, et beaucoup de rire se firent entendre durant la soirée. Le repas achevé, on passa dans le salon

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux dit Jason !

- Des cadeaux ?

- Ben oui, tu es diplômée, on n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion

- Mais… Mais..

- Mais rien du tout ! Ouvre d'abord mon cadeau dit Cait en souriant.

Cait me tendit un emballage couleur or, je le pris avec le sourire et entreprit de l'ouvrir délicatement

- Allez dépêche toi me dit une Caitlyn surexcitée !

- Oui, 2 secondes, je sortis la boite de l'emballage, l'ouvrit lentement et découvrit à l'intérieur un album photo, à l'intérieur des photos de nous tous depuis notre rencontre, et quelques une de Shane et moi.

- Merci Cait, il est magnifique dis-je en l'embrassant

- J'ai laissé des pages vides à la fin, comme ça on pourra le compléter dit elle en souriant.

- A nous dit Kevin, alors que Danielle lui tendait un paquet.

- A l'intérieur, un bracelet en or portant ses initiales. Je sautais au cou de Kevin et Danielle, les embrassant.

Nate, Jason et Shane étaient les suivant :

- Mitch dit Nate, on a deux cadeaux pour toi dit il en me tendant deux enveloppes.

Dans la première, un courrier de leur maison de disque me proposant un rendez-vous pour parler d'une éventuelle collaboration. Je regardais les garçons choqués

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Oui ! Je t'avais bien dit que s'étais à ta portée si tu le voulais

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je me jetais à leur cou

- Hey, on peut savoir de quoi il s'agit demanda Cait

Je leur fis passer le courrier alors que j'ouvrais la seconde enveloppe. Et là, je restais sans voix, les larmes aux yeux. Je relevai la tête et les fixa la bouche grande ouverte

- Mitch ?dit Nick

Ils m'ont écrit une chanson dis-je en leur tendant la lettre et les partitions que je venais de sortir de l'enveloppe. Je m'avançai tout d'abord vers Nate, le prit dans mes bras, l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier, et fit la même chose avec Jason, puis je me plaçai devant Shane. Merci murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser. Je stoppai le baiser lorsque j'entendis mon frère grognait et les autres rirent, je déposai alors un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et me blottis contre lui, le remerciant une nouvelle fois.

- On va faire partie de ton premier album dit Jason tout excité !

Tout le monde me félicita, j'étais émue aux larmes.

- Il reste mon cadeau dit Nick en me tendant un paquet.

Je m'écartai tout juste de Shane et ouvrit le paquet, à l'intérieur un écrin. Nick m'a offert le collier assorti au bracelet que je venais de recevoir de Danielle et Kévin. Je l'embrassai à son tour pour le remercier.

- Merci à tous, j'adore vos cadeaux, merci ! merci ! merci ! Je les embrassais tous encore une fois, puis me tournait vers les garçons, Vous me jouez notre chanson ?

- Oui on aimerait bien l'entendre dit Cait.

Kevin et Nick allèrent chercher leur guitare, ils commencèrent à jouer alors que Shane se plaça face à Mitchie et entama leur chanson

_Words don't come easy without a melody ; I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you ; Instead I'm all out of tune_

_But what you don't know ; You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration, you helped me find myself ; Just like a baseline a half-time  
You hold down the groove ; That's why I'm counting on you  
And if I heard you on the radio ; I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along ; You're my favorite song_

_I'm in a session writing tracks ; You've got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with a band ; You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony ; With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key ; And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note ; It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song ; My Favorite Song!_

_And when I hear you on the radio (yeah yea) ; I'd never wanna change a single note (no no)  
It's what I tried to say all along ; You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song ; Words don't come easy without a melody  
I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi ; I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune ; But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground ; You're inspiration, you helped me find myself  
Just like a baseline a half-time ; You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you ;  
_

_And if I heard you on the radio ; I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along ; You're my favorite song_

_I'm in a session writing tracks ; You've got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with a band ; You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony ; With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key ;_

_And when I hear you on the radio ; I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along ; You're my favorite song  
My Favorite Song!_

_And when I hear you on the radio (yeah yea) ; I'd never wanna change a single note (no no)  
It's what I tried to say all along ; You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song_

- Wow! C'est magnifique dis-je vraiment émue, ils m'avaient écrit une chanson magnifique.

- Oui, votre chanson est superbe dit Caitlyn.

- Merci, mais c'est la chanson à Mitchie maintenant dit Shane.

- Oui et elle fera un carton sur son premier album dit Nate en souriant

Alors que les garçons recevaient les félicitations de Nick, Kevin et Danielle, Shane m'attrapa par la main, lança un « On revient » à la ronde, et me conduisit dans sa chambre.

_**

* * *

Shane Pov **_

- J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi dis-je en allant chercher ma guitare.

- Mitchie me regarda quelques instants surprises avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit.

- j'ai écrit cette chanson pour toi, il y a quelques temps déjà, je lui souris avant de commencer à jouer de la guitare.

_I'm no superman, I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere, You wanna go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind, Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything, You wanna hear but  
I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need, If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable, I, yeah I believe in destiny,_

_I may be an ordinary guy, With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me then, Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me), Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me), Then I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low, Trying every road  
If I see your face, How will I know(yeah)_

_I put my trust in fate, If you'll will come my way  
And if it's bright, It's undeniable (yeah)  
I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need, If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable, I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy, With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me then, Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me), Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me), Then I'll be your hero_

_So incredible, Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be, I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait, Wait, wait for you  
I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need, If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable, (Be unstoppable)  
I, yeah I believe in destiny, I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul, But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me), I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me), I'll be your hero_

Elle ne m'avait pas lâché du regard pendant tout le temps qu'à duré ma chanson et là elle me fixait, légèrement émue me semblait-il, un peu choquée aussi pensais-je en la regardant. La voyant totalement abasourdit, je m'avançais et m'accroupissait devant elle, mon visage pratiquement au niveau du sien.

- Mitch ?

- C'est ce que tu écrivais pendant le tournage ? demanda-t-elle choquée

- Oui… Je l'ai écrite en pensant à toi, déjà à ce moment là je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi

- Mais… Mais… Mais… Je ne comprends pas ? je te plaisais déjà à ce moment là ?

Je souris et hochai la tête. _*elle est trop mignonne ainsi*_

- C'est… c'est magnifique murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Merci

- Ravie que ça te plaise.

Elle se pencha alors, ferma les yeux et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, je déposai une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa nuque que je caressai du bout des doigts, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Elle recula pour prendre de l'air et aussitôt je parsemais sa mâchoire de baiser tout en me dirigeant vers son cou que je couvris également de baiser, elle pencha la tête, ce qui me permit un meilleur accès, je déposais de nouveau baiser et fit glisser le bout de ma langue dans son cou, Mitchie resserra sa prise dans mes cheveux

- tu es magnifique murmurais-je entre deux baisers, avant de tracer un nouveau sillon jusqu'au creux de son cou que je me mis à mordiller.

_**

* * *

Mitchie Pov**_

Je reconnu immédiatement la musique, pour l'avoir déjà entendu quelques semaines auparavant, lors de ses moments libre pendant le tournage. J'écoutais, tremblante et complètement stupéfaite.

Shane venait de terminer sa chanson, la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour moi, je l'adorais, elle était magnifique, une vrai déclaration d'amour, du moins c'est comme ça que je le voyais. Alors que pendant un instant je restais sans voix, me contentant de le fixer, il s'accroupit devant moi et je l'embrassai chastement pour le remercier de ce cadeau, il approfondit immédiatement le baiser, je sentais ses doigts dans mon cou et des frissons parcoururent mon corps, le besoin d'air se faisant sentir je me reculais pour reprendre mon souffle alors que Shane déposait des baisers le long de ma mâchoire en direction de mon cou, je me sentais flotter, soudain je sentis sa langue glissait sur ma peau, mes mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, je retins mon souffle alors qu'il se mit à mordiller mon cou. Les frissons reprirent de plus bel, j'attrapais le visage de Shane et le tirait vers moi pour atteindre ses lèvres, je tirais fort, surement un peu trop fort car dans la manœuvre je le déséquilibrai et il finit les fesses à terre, moi à genoux devant lui nos visages toujours proches.

J'éclatais de rire en le voyant ainsi, il plaça ses mains sur mes joues et m'attira sans tarder. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveaux et s'ouvrirent immédiatement, il m'attira un peu plus près de lui, ce qui me déséquilibra et la seconde suivant je me retrouvais à moitié allongé sur lui, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre au sol, mais nos lèvres toujours soudées.

Sentant l'inconfort de notre position, je le poussais un peu en arrière afin qu'il s'allonge et le suivit dans le mouvement. Il arrêta le baiser, me fixa quelques instants, une hésitation dans le regard avant de reprendre un baiser encore plus passionné.

Nos langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre lorsqu'on entendit crier :

- Vous vous êtes enfermés ici pour vous peloter !

_**

* * *

Pov Nick**_

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ! ça fait bien 20 mn qu'ils sont là haut !

- Nick ! ça fait même pas 10mn, et puis il vient juste d'arrêter de jouer de la guitare, laisse leur un peu de temps pour discuter

- Discuter ! Oui tu parles ! Si il voulait juste discuter il ne serait pas monté ! d'ailleurs ils sont ou ?

- Surement dans sa chambre ! dit Jason distraitement

- QUOI ? il a emmené ma sœur dans sa chambre ? je vais le tuer c'est décidé ! dit il en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers les escaliers.

- Nick arrête, ils ne font rien de mal, Shane n'est pas comme ça dit Nate !

- Pas comme ça, pas comme ça ! j'ai eu 20 ans moi aussi ! je sais ce que c'est d'être enfermée dans une chambre avec une belle jeune fille ! Il n'est qu'un ado bourré d'hormone !

Kevin et Nate éclatèrent de rire, mais bien vite, sous le regard noir de Nick stoppèrent.

- Nick, as-tu confiance en ta sœur demanda Danielle

- Bien sur !

- Ben alors laisse les discuter !

- C'est en lui que j'ai pas confiance marmonna-t-il ! Il l'a regarde de façon si intense, qu'il pourrait fort bien la troublait et la conduire à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas faire.

Kévin et Nate retenaient tant bien que mal leur fou rire, alors que Cait prenait la parole.

- Écoute Nick, Mitchie n'est pas stupide, et tu crois vraiment que Shane l'a forcerait à quoi que se soit ? Laisse-leur le temps de discuter, ils ne vont pas tarder à redescendre !

- Ok ! Ok ! mais si dans 5mn ils sont pas descendu….

- J'irai les chercher coupa Nate

Nick céda devant l'insistance du petit groupe et se rassis sur le canapé, non sans oublier de regarder sa montre toute les 2s.

Alors que 3mn seulement venaient de s'écouler, Nick n'en tenant plus se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas rapide à l'étage, très vite suivit par le reste du groupe

- Nick ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Arrête !

Nick ouvrit la première porte, personne la seconde, s'était la salle de bain il entendit un rire provenir de la dernière porte, il se dirigea aussitôt vers cette dernière malgré Kévin et Nate qui essayait de l'en empêcher. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et se figea, sa petite sœur était allongée de tout son long sur Shane et tout deux s'embrassait comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Son instant de stupeur passé, il s'écria

- Vous vous êtes enfermés ici pour vous peloter !

_**

* * *

Cait Pov**_

Shane et Mitchie se séparèrent immédiatement, rouge de honte. Shane se releva rapidement aidant Mitchie, il se plaça légèrement devant elle et dit

- Nick, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah bon ! et je suis sensé croire quoi d'autre que vous deux allongés en se léchant les amygdales.

Kévin éclata de rire et fut obligé de sortir de la chambre sous le regard plus que noir de Nick. Les autres n'en menait pas large non plus, ils avaient vraiment du mal à réfréner leur fou rire, Nick était de plus en plus énervé alors que Shane et Mitchie devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai fait confiance Shane, et toi la seule chose qui t'intéresse est de mettre ma sœur dans ton lit !

- Non !

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, qui sait ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas arriver !

- Rien de plus que ce que tu as vu, je n'aurais jamais tenté quoi que se soit de la sorte Nick…

- Maintenant ça suffit cria Mitchie d'un coup. Tout le monde dehors, on vous retrouve en bas, Nick on doit avoir une discussion, maintenant !

_*Aie, ça sent mauvais pour Nick là… pensais-je me retenant de rire.*_

- Mitch ? demanda Shane

- Vas y, je vous retrouve en bas, ne t'inquiète pas

Shane sortit le dernier de la chambre, lentement, n'ayant, apparemment aucune envie de quitter la pièce, la porte tout juste fermé, Nate, Jason, Danielle et moi éclations de rire sous le regard noir de Shane, qui au bout de quelques seconde se mit également à sourire.

_**

* * *

Pov Shane**_

On était pas sortie de la chambre depuis plus d'une minute quand on entendit Mitchie criait sur Nick, on décida de les laisser seul et on s'installa dans le salon d'où l'on n'entendait pas le contenu de la conversation, mais au vu des cris, il était surement en train de se faire remonter les bretelles! Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Mitchie et Nick étaient de retour dans le salon.

Nick avait le visage fermé, et grave, alors que Mitchie avait les joues légèrement roses, et les yeux un peu rouges. Elle vint immédiatement vers moi déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et s'assis à mes côtés en entrelaçant nos doigts, alors que Nick prenait place, en soupirant sur le fauteuil en face de nous près de Kevin et Danielle, regardant n'importe où sauf vers nous.

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire carrément pas à l'aise, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer là haut. Je me penchais vers Mitchie et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Ça va ? Il s'est passé quoi là haut ? Tout va bien ?

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Mais encore ?

- Juste une petite conversation entre frère et sœur. Dit elle avant de se blottir contre moi, coupant court à la discussion.

Je n'insistai pas, et me contentai de la serrer dans mes bras en écoutant les conversations autour de nous, quand Cait me demanda

- On pourra un jour entendre les paroles qui vont avec le morceau que tu as joué ?

- Si Mitchie donne son accord, oui, sinon, elle sera la seule à l'entendre

- Comment ça la seule? Tu veux dire que personne d'autre n'a entendu ma chanson ?

- Nope ! je l'ai écrite pour toi…

- Mais… Mais…

- S'teu plait Mitchie dit Cait lui faisant son regard qui tue

- Heu… ok, on vous la fera entendre mais pas ce soir.

Nick se leva, et se dirigea vers de la cuisine, j'embrassais Mitchie et le suivait. Je devais vraiment lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé la haut, et mettre les choses au clair avec lui au sujet de sa sœur.

- Nick, je peux te parler un instant

- A quel sujet dit-il me tournant toujours le dos.

- Je voudrais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé là haut.

- Pas la peine, Mitchie t'a devancé

- Nick, tout ce que je t'ai dit au camp, je le pensais, je tiens à ta sœur, et je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse lui faire du tort, je la respecte, et je n'essayais pas de la mettre dans mon lit, on s'embrassait, on est tombé… ce n'était…

- Ah non ! ne dis pas ce n'était rien, me dit il en me faisant face, d'où je me tenais s'était un gars qui essayait de pervertir ma petite sœur et essayait de l'emmener dans son lit, elle n'est même pas encore majeur Shane ! C'est un détournement de mineure, tu pourrais aller en prison pour ça !

Je me figeai, je n'y avais même pas pensé, je blêmis, Nick n'avait pas tord sur ce point, Mitchie n'avait que 17 ans, j'étais son ainé de presque 2 ans, et si Nick voulait nous séparer, il pouvait très bien user de cette excuse.

- Nick, je sais que tu tiens à ta sœur, que tu fais tout ça pour son bien, mais s'il te plait, ne nous sépare pas, ne nous fait pas ça. Je peux te promettre que je ne tenterai rien, tu peux même être là à chacun de nos rendez-vous si ça te tranquillise, mais ne nous éloigne pas l'un de l'autre, je ne le supporterais pas. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour avoir ta confiance, et je le ferais

- Tu ferais tout ?

- Oui, du moment que je peux rester avec elle.

- Serais-tu prêt à porter un anneau de pureté

Je regardais Nick, la bouche grande ouverte, j'allais répondre quand on cria derrière nous, ce qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux,

- QUOI ! NICOLAS THOMAS TORRES AS-TU PERDU LA TETE !

- Mi… Mitchie !

- Je le ferais si ça peut te tranquilliser ! répondis-je, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, j'étais prêt à tout pour elle.

- Non ! Shane tu n'as pas à le faire, et Nick comment oses-tu ! N'ai-je pas été assez claire tout à l'heure !

_Flashback – Nick Pov_

_Une fois tout le monde sortie, Mitchie se tourna vers moi, et à la vue de son regard je sentais que j'allais passer un mauvais moment._

_- Mitch, écoute, calme toi s'il te plait_

_- Que je me calme ! Que je me calme ! Nick, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de sous-entendre ? A croire que tu nous as trouvé tout les deux nus dans un lit…._

_- Stop ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, et je ne veux même pas que tu y penses ! Il est hors de question que tu ais des relations sexuelles avec Shane !_

_- Pardon ! Ce que je fais de mon corps ne te regarde pas ! Si je veux coucher avec Shane je le ferai, je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord !_

_- Comment ça pas besoin de mon accord ! Je peux aussi t'interdire de le voir ! Tu es mineure Mitch ! Tu es sous ma responsabilité !_

_- Et ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? M'enfermer dans ma chambre ? J'ai bientôt 18 ans, je suis apte à prendre mes propres décisions ! et puis tu n'es pas mon père, alors arrête ! me répondit elle rageuse _

_J'allais lui répondre quand je vis une larme couler sur sa joue, ça me brisa le cœur. Je soupirais, m'approchais d'elle _

_- Mitch, je ne veux que ton bien, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, je ne veux pas qu'il te brise le cœur, j'essaie juste de te préserver…_

_- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il le fasse, hein, tu penses que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, qu'il finira par se lasser_

_- Non ! Je secouais la tête,* comment on en était arrivé là ! pensais-je*_

_- Tu veux un scoop ! J'y ai pensé avant toi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout ça, Tu crois que je suis stupide !_

_- Non ! Mitch écoute, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te blesser, j'ai juste peur pour toi dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras_

_On resta quelques secondes en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'essayai de trouver les mots pour ne pas la blesser quand elle murmura_

_- Nick, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de vivre, de faire mes propres expériences, mes propres erreurs ! Je te demande pas d'être d'accord, mais de me soutenir et d'être là pour moi_

_- Je sais mais c'est dur petite sœur, je ne veux plus jamais te voir brisée, je ne le supporterai pas._

_Elle m'enlaça et pleura quelques instants dans mes bras avant de se reprendre._

_- Nick, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, tu es la seule famille qui me reste, mais je ne quitterais pas Shane, je tiens à lui, et j'aimerais que tu fasses un effort, ai confiance en moi, s'il te plaît_

_J'étais tiraillé, d'un côté je voulais l'éloigner de Shane à jamais, mais de l'autre ça la blesserait et elle m'en voudra… Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir._

_- Je vais essayer lui murmurais-je_

_- Merci me répondit elle, avant de s'éloigner de moi, d'essuyer ses larmes et de sortir de la chambre. Je la suivis, perdu dans mes pensées_

_**Retour au Pov de Shane**_

- Si, désolé Mitchie répondit Nick en regardant le sol, c'est juste que tu es ma petite sœur, tu es trop jeune pour avoir des relations sexuelles !

- NICK ! Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois alors que le reste de la petite bande, qui était venu voir ce qu'il se passait lorsque Mitchie avait crié la première fois éclatait de rire

- Nick, commençais-je _*comment lui expliquer, sans paraître faux que je ne planifiais pas d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Mitchie dans l'immédiat et tout ça sans qu'elle pense qu'elle ne m'attire pas, car s'était définitivement pas le cas ! On n'avait même pas le temps de se voir pour un café, alors pour s'envoyer en l'air ! pensais-je* _Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec ta petite sœur, on a tout juste le temps de se voir, on est ensemble depuis peu, on se voit rarement, on apprend encore à se connaître, Mitchie est jeune, je ne lui imposerais jamais rien, ne la forcerais jamais à rien, et ne la pousserais jamais à rien sur ce plan là. Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas convaincu rajoutais-je en voyant sa tête, mais j'aime beaucoup ta sœur, et je la respecte trop pour ça.

Je venais tout juste te terminer que Mitchie partit en courant, Cait allé la suivre quand je lui dis que je m'en occupais et m'élancer à sa suite.

_**Mitchie Pov**_

J'étais rouge de honte ! Nick avait osé parler de ma vie privée, de ma vie sexuelle devant tout le monde ! Là tout de suite j'avais des envies de meurtres à son égard, même si je savais que tout partait d'un bon sentiment, là tout de suite je me sentais humilié !

Je n'avais même plus les mots pour dire ce que je ressentais, je fixais Nick puis Shane avant de partir m'enfermer dans sa chambre en courant, les larmes coulant sur mon visage.

J'étais dans la chambre depuis seulement quelques secondes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire des lieux.

- Mitchie !

- Laisse moi !

- Mitchie parles moi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu te moques de moi ! Mon frère vient juste de parler de ma, non de NOTRE hypothétique vie sexuelle devant tout nos amis ! Tu as juste expliqué qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire puisque de toute façon tu n'avais pas envie de coucher avec moi ! mais à part ça tu demandes ce qu'il se passe !

- Hein ! Il avait l'air complètement ahuri

- Oh ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas, tu as dit chacun de ses mots !

- Et je les pensais Mitchie ! Non ne pars pas dit il en me retenant par la main alors que je me détournais pour partir, laisse moi t'expliquer. Je tiens vraiment à toi, tes envies et besoin passeront toujours avant les miens Mitch, je ne te forcerais jamais la main pour rien, et je ne coucherais jamais avec toi, il resserra sa prise sur mon poignée alors que j'essayais de m'en aller, si, et je dis bien SI un jour ou se sent tous les deux prêt à passer cette étape, on fera l'amour, on ne couchera pas ensemble, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses dit il légèrement rougissant

Je n'essayais plus du tout de me débattre, je le regardais complètement abasourdie, est ce que j'avais bien entendu ce que je croyais avoir entendu ? Est-ce que Shane venait de dire, d'un moyen, détourné certes, mais dire tout de même qu'il envisager un jour de faire l'amour avec moi ? Soudainement je me jetais à son cou, les larmes aux yeux et l'embrassait à en perdre le souffle.

- Wow ! dit il

- Comme tu dis lui répondis-je en souriant difficilement alors que je reprenais mon souffle… avant de repenser au pourquoi nous sommes là et de reperdre mon sourire.

- Hey ma puce, j'espère que tu ne crois pas que j'ai dit tout ça pour t'embobiner, je pense vraiment tout ce que je viens de te dire, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas répondre autre chose à ton frère sans y risquer ma peau. Il faut que tu comprennes que ton frère a raison, je peux être accusé de détournement de mineure, et dans le même temps, il est hors de question que l'on soit séparé… du moins, je ne le souhaite pas, mais si… toi… enfin si tu veux qu'on arrête là dit il inquiet

- Non ! je ne le veux pas non plus

- Dieu merci ! dit il en me serrant dans ses bras. Mitchie je sais qu'on se connait depuis trop peu de temps, et je ne veux pas t'effrayer, je veux juste que tu saches que je tiens énormément à toi, tu n'es pas seulement magnifique, tu es aussi intelligente, j'aime être avec toi, t'entendre rire, chanter, t'écouter parler, j'aime te serrer dans mes bras, sans oublier t'embrasser.

J'étais réellement sans voix, en une soirée, il avait réussi à me faire deux magnifiques déclarations, tout d'abord sa chanson et maintenant son discours. Je l'embrassais de nouveau avant de lui dire qu'il n'était pas trop tôt et que je ressentais exactement la même chose en sa compagnie.

On s'embrassa pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne brise notre étreinte

- On devrait redescendre…

- Pas envie boudais-je

- Moi non plus, mais une seule interruption de ton frère par soirée est suffisante me dit il avec un petit sourire en coin complètement adorable.

Je souriais niaisement avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire _*Mince, Nick, la dispute, ma fuite ! Zut, j'ai oublié* _

- J'ai encore moins envie de descendre et de le voir maintenant ! dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Mitch, s'est ton frère, il est juste très protecteur, mais il t'aime. On va en discuter tranquillement avec lui et essayer d'arranger les choses entre vous.

- Non ! Veux pas ! dis-je en boudant

- Mitch… S'il te plait ma puce… dit il en m'embrassant d'une telle manière que j'en oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

Après 5 autres bonnes minutes de persuasion, on redescendit dans le salon ou Nick était assis sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains, l'air complètement abattu, alors que Danielle, Cait et Kevin étaient installé dans un autre canapé discutant doucement avec Nate et Jason.

_**Pov Extérieur**_

- Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine :

- Nick, tu t'es sacrément planté sur ce coup dit Kevin

- Je sais soupira t'il. Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir longtemps ?

- Oh non, dans cinq minute se sera oublié dit Cait ironiquement !

- Cait ! fit Danielle en lui faisant les gros yeux

- Ben quoi ? Y a pas cinq minutes ils se disputaient et là ils recommencent ! Et puis si ton frère avait tenu ce discours à Kevin devant tes amies tu l'aurais pris comment ? rajouta-t-elle

Danielle fit la grimace avant d'avouer qu'en effet elle l'aurait mal vécue.

- Tu vois !

- Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment un idiot ! Comment je vais bien pouvoir me faire pardonner ma bêtise dit-il

- Commence par t'excuser dit Danielle, discutes en avec elle, à tête reposé, dit lui de quoi tu as peur et pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça….

- Laisse là faire ce qu'elle veut coupa Cait

- Je ne peux pas lui donner ma bénédiction pour qu'elle couche avec lui !

- Nick, Shane n'est pas comme ça, il a une réputation de coureur de jupon c'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs. Il ne va pas lui sauter dessus et la quitter le lendemain dit Jason en prenant la défense de son ami.

- Et puis, je pense que ce que Cait voulais dire, dit Nate en enlaçant sa petite amie, c'est que tu devrais faire plus confiance en ta sœur, elle saura prendre les bonnes décisions.

Cait hochait la tête au fur et à mesure du discours de son petit copain.

- On va te laisser y réfléchir, on devrait retourner s'asseoir dans le salon en attendant que Mitchie et Shane nous rejoignent dit Kevin.

_**Mitchie Pov**_

Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, je n'avais aucune envie de faire face à mon frère actuellement, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je suivis Shane en trainant des pieds, et arriver dans le salon, je serrais très forts sa main, le silence se fit, Nick releva la tête en se rendant compte du silence et son regard se fixa sur moi.

Il se leva, vint se mettre devant moi, sans jamais détourner son regard, j'y vis du regret, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension… Il se plaça devant moi, me montra la cuisine de la tête et attendit sans un mot.

Je soupirais, et sans lâcher la main de Shane, l'entrainait avec moi dans la cuisine sans un regard en arrière pour Nick. Si, il voulait s'excuser, il allait devoir le faire en présence de Shane.

Je m'installer sur un tabouret alors que Shane se tenait derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille, mon dos appuyé contre son torse.

On était installé depuis quelques secondes quand Nick entra dans la pièce, et se plaça debout face à moi :

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça, je sais que tu n'es plus une enfant et que tu es apte à faire tes propres choix Mitch, je sais que je devrais avoir confiance en toi et te soutenir dans tes démarches, mais je ne sais pas comment gérer cette situation, tu as raison je ne suis pas ton père, mais je suis responsable de toi et je ne veux que le meilleure pour toi. Je suis… Je suis juste dépassé par la situation je crois… dit il en soupirant.

- Bien dis-je sèchement. Et ?

- Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus flipper en vous voyant tous les deux, mais je te promets de faire un effort et d'être là pour toi.

- Ok ! Et tu n'as rien à dire à Shane ?

- Mitch, ce n'est pas la peine…. Me dit mon adorable petit ami

- Non ! Elle a raison, bien que je ne vois pas votre relation d'un bon œil, je n'avais pas le droit de te demander ça, je m'excuse Shane, et comme je l'ai promis à ma sœur je vais faire des efforts vous concernant, en échange je ne demande qu'une chose, prends soin d'elle, et assure toi de toujours, je dis bien toujours, vous… heu la protéger !Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise le cou !

- Nick ! dis-je en faisant les gros yeux.

- Ben quoi Mitch ? Je me suis excusé non, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- C'est noté. Heureusement pour moi je n'ai aucune intension de lui briser le cœur dit Shane en souriant et en embrasant ma joue.

- Alors tu m'excuses ?

- C'est déjà un beau début on verra si tu tiens tes engagements Monsieur Torres. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Sur ce, on retourna s'installer au salon auprès du reste du groupe, ou on finit tant bien que mal la soirée.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Kevin, Danielle et Cait firent leur au revoir. Nick et moi étions également sur le point de partir, après avoir embrassé Nate et Jason, je dis à Nick que je le rejoignais à la voiture, je voulais un moment d'intimité avec mon copain.

Une fois seul, je l'enlaçais et déposait ma tête sur son torse prêt de son cœur, me contentant de l'écouter battre lentement.

- Hey ça va ma puce ?

- Oui… La soirée a été plus que mouvementé mais merci de m'avoir organisé cette surprise dis-je me déplaçant de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oh mais ce fut un plaisir, et puis ce n'était pas si mal me dit il avec un petit rire.

- La partie ou on s'embrassait ? Ou celle ou on se faisait prendre ? dis-je riant également !

- La première, définitivement dit il en se penchant, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement des miennes.

- Ah… je n'en ai qu'un pâle souvenir, peut être que tu devrais me rafraichir la mémoire murmurais-je tout sourire.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle Torres murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Automatiquement mes mains se placèrent sur sa nuque, la caressant de haut en bas, alors qu'il posait ses mains de part et d'autre de ma taille, nos langues se taquinaient, se cherchaient, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Cet instant était parfait.

- Je…_(baiser)_ ferais…_(baiser)_ mieux…_(baiser)_ d'y…_(baiser)_ aller_(baiser)_

- Oui…. Je crois… que… ton frère…. a eu… assez… d'émotion…. Pour ce soir me répondit-il de la même manière.

On s'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'il ne me conduise à la voiture. Nick était déjà installé et tapotait ses doigts contre le volant d'un air impatient.

- Pas trop tôt ! marmonna-t-il alors que je retenais un sourire.

J'embrassais chastement mon copain une dernière fois avant de m'installer dans la voiture. J'ouvrais la fenêtre, lui fit un signe de la main "A demain Shane !"

- A demain dit il en me faisant également un signe de la main

- Comment ça demain ! Il se passe quoi ? Vous allez où ? Avec qui ? Pour quoi faire ?...

Je n'écoutais même plus mon frère, me contentant de sourire niaisement, me repassant encore et encore dans la tête les déclarations de Shane, et nos fantastiques baisers.

* * *

_**THE END**_


	15. Suite Ma nouvelle vie dispo

Hello,

Quelques temps après avoir terminé cette fic, j'ai eu de nouvelles idées... Résultat?

Une _petite_ suite (ou un épilogue sur 35 pages si vous préférez lol) intitulée "Ma Nouvelle Vie" est prête.

* * *

***** "**Ma Nouvelle Vie**"*****

Une année est passée depuis la fin du tournage de Camp Rock.

Une année qui n'a pas été de tout repos pour Mitchie, mais promis elle vous raconte tout

*****Suite de "**Un nouveau commencent**"*****


End file.
